


Kidnapping the Heart

by Rus_Am9000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Fanfic to be re-named, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rus_Am9000/pseuds/Rus_Am9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a teenager who deals with constant attempted kidnappings, gets into trouble fairly often. and what comes with trouble? Injuries. When Young Jager meets Dotor Levi, more than a formal relationship may bloom.</p><p>Its a lemon. Written gay porn to follow. Also cursing. Don't be offended</p><p>And there's like violence. I don't consider it graphic, but there is blood and stuff, so here's a heads up for that.</p><p>Yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Cup of Coffee and the Hottest Doctor Known to Man

The damp morning air chilled me to my bones as I walked down the stairs of my five story apartment complex, tugging my black hoodie over my arm and zipping it up, pushing my face down into the collar in an attempt to hide from the freezing fog that laid over the city. I sighed as I began walking down to my favorite coffee shop, a little place tucked away into the dark corner of the street. I pushed the glass door in, setting off the annoying bell that hung above my head.

"Eren?' I heard the owner yell from the back. I heard rustling and a few protests as I walked over the the glass case to gaze at the baked goods piled inside.

"Yeah it's me." I replied. at that, the owner Marco popped out from the back and smiled broadly, wearing a blue half apron.

"The usual?" I nodded, and he turned away to go grab my poppy-seed muffin and to make my mocha. While Marco was busy, I turned and saw Jean glaring at me from the back where Marco had been. I smirked.

"Did i interrupt something shitty horse-face?" jean's eyes widened and red crawled across his face.

"The hell are you talking about?" he mumbled. "Just get your damned coffee and leave." he said as he disappeared into the back again. I chuckled as marco walked over, my coffee and lemon cake in hand. I swiped my credit card, thanked Marco, and left, the annoying bell ringing again on my way out.

I walked down the sidewalk, lemon bread in my mouth, and coffee in hand, when i was grabbed from behind. a knife was pressed to my neck, and my arms were grabbed from either side.

"You're Jaeger's son right kid?" said the man behind me as I silently glared at him.

"Yeah man he's identical to the pic." the guy behind laughed. "Man i wonder what he would pay to get his only son back." one smirked and released my arm to hit me, but i threw my weight to the side, succeeding in getting out of their grasp, but receiving a sickening crack in my other arm as it was pulled. I kicked at the one nearest, and attempted to punch him, but my left arm flopped limply against my side, disregarding how much of a pain in the ass it was being right now. I managed to run down the street, ducking into a building as they ran past. Once i was sure they were gone, I stepped out and regarded my arm.

"Holy fuck that hurts." i cursed as I attempted to move it. I sighed and headed down the familiar path that leads to Trost Clinic, where my doctor, (who I see way too often), was.

A thirty minute walk later, I collapsed into the door of Trost Clinic, where the secretary, Petra, sat. "Again Eren?" she said exasperated at she pulled up my files.

"Hey," I gasped, "It's not my fault people keep trying to kidnap me. Its my damned fathers fault." I complained. The door swung open to reveal the nurse Hanji, grinning when she saw me.

"I had a feeling you would be here today! Lucky~!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into the room. She took my weight, height, the same things as always. She looked at my shoulder.

"Eren, it's just dislocated. You don't even need to see a doctor for that." She frowned. "No fun." she stated, and left the room. Eren sighed. He gazed at the familiar pamphlets and posters, but when he went to look at the business cards, something was off. The door burst open, and I looked up, expecting doctor Smith. Instead, a short grumpy man stormed in. He had fine black hair, with the bottom shaved, narrow beady eyes and a scowl etched onto his face. He regarded me, then snapped out a command.

"Lay down." I blinked

"What?"

"Are you deaf or stupid? I said lay down."

"Oh." I made no move to lay down.

He sighed, walked over, pushed me down on the table, and grabbed my left hand. I jumped away from him.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" I asked, flustered. He rolled his eyes.

"Fixing your damn shoulder. Now lay down and shut the hell up." I layed back down and let the man grab my arm. he slowly rotated it backwards, until it rolled back into place, I shot up and grabbed my arm.

"AHHH FUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" I yelled, rubbing my arm. Levi smirked. "what the hell? Are you smiling at my pain? What kind of doctor are you?" Levi's smile vanished.

"The kind that will be treating your sorry ass from now on."

"What? Where the hell did doctor Smith go?"

"He moved to a different branch." I sighed and looked at him. On second thought, he wasn't too bad looking, if you ignored the asshole attitude. The pale skin and the muscle underneath his clothes…

"Oi brat."

"Hmm? Oh uh what did you say?" I said, snapping out of my reverie.

"I said my name is Levi, and could you stop ogling me." He repeated.

"What- I was not ogling you!"

"Uh huh." he said as he left the room. "Go home and put ice on that. I'm gonna grab a sling. Sit tight." He walked out of the room, leaving me there. He reappeared with a black sling. "wear this for a week or so then come back." he said as he approached me. he put my arm in the sling, leaving his head beneath my nose. I could smell his shampoo, and i had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. Before i could, he moved and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wh-"

"Shut up I'm trying to get this to clasp together correctly." I stayed silent and breathed in his scent, a mixture of sage, citrus, and sweat. With a small click he pulled away from me. "See you in a week." he said as he left the room. I sighed and trudged out, back onto the street, waving to Petra on my way out. It was too late to go to school, so I went back to my apartment complex. I went to the fifth floor and found the apartment 6E, and walked in, flopped on the couch, and fell asleep.

"Eren Jaeger you unlock this door right now!" I woke up to the musical sound of my sister Mikasa screaming at me to get up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and walked over to the door and swung it open to find my sister still in her school uniform. Her eyes widened when she saw my sling.

"Again?" She asked, no longer yelling. I nodded and turned to flop back down on the couch. "What did the doctor say?" she asked

"It was just dislocated. A week in this and i should be fine." Mikasa nodded. "Are you still going to the bar?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in a way that made me think she most definitely did not want me to go.

"Yeah…" Mikasa sighed.

"Whatever Eren. Just be careful." She walked over and began making coffee in my kitchen. "No fighting in the sling." I sighed.

"Mikasa I don't try to get into trouble!"

"Eren." She said, silencing me. After she had finished making her coffee in silence, she sat down next to me. "Need a ride?" I nodded.

"Yeah I gotta go get dressed first." I went upstairs, grabbed black skinny jeans, and an old hoodie. I fussed with my hair, gave up, then ran back down the stairs. "Ready!" I said proudly. Mikasa rolled her eyes and we hopped into her Toyota and drove down to our frequent hangout, Wall Maria. I jumped out of the car, and walked in. Seeing my friends all by the counter I rushed over. I found Armin, along with Annie, Betholdt, Reinier, Sasha, Connie, and Christa. I took a moment to say hi to everyone then settled into a spot next to Sasha and Armin.

"What do you mean, I have to pay for those french fries?" Sasha moaned. "He just kept bringing them over!"

"Well duh, you don't get 13 baskets of french fries for free." Connie replied. Sasha shook her head sadly.

"What has this world come to?" Sasha said as she laid her head on the table.

"First world problems." Reinier said.

"White girl problems." Ymir said as she came up behind the counter to take our orders for drinks. Sasha cried because she didn't have more money after the fries, but the rest of us just got on-tap beers. I looked around the room, seeing the usuals. I glanced at the end of the bar and I almost dropped my beer when I saw Levi. Gone was the long white doctor jacket, replaced by skin tight white jeans, black combat boots, red graphic tee with some band logo, a black hoodie, and to top it all off, he had a cuff on his left ear that lead down to a stud, connected by a chain.

Holy fuck it's Heaven on earth. Clothes like that should be illegal.. I could literally feel myself drooling. He was exactly my type.

Levi turned his head and looked directly at me, and I thought I had a heart attack.

"Hey." he mouthed. I felt my hoodie get dragged forward. I snapped out of whatever trance i was in, and I looked up to see Jean's ugly ass mug in front of mine.

"Gayger I was talking to you, could you stop looking for a dick and listen?" He sneered.

"That's fucking priceless coming from you." I spat back. Jean stammered for a response. "I don't even know how you even got someone like Marco, he's a freckled Jesus and you are just a horse-faced asshole." Jean brought his hand back and punched me. I kicked at him, and he punched me, but the group converged upon us, pulling us apart. I rubbed my jaw, and Marco hauled Jean away, apologizing for him.

"All praise our lord and savior, freckled Jesus." Sasha commented, raising her hands in the air. With that, the tension melted away. I went to reach for my beer, but i felt an agonizing pain in my left shoulder. I winced, and sat down. I chugged my beer, and once again observed as the alcohol settled in. I looked over, and suddenly Levi materialized a few seats away. He motioned for me and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I blindly followed the beacon of hotness, and I walked to the bathroom where i saw Levi leaning on the wall.

"How many times can Eren get his round little ass into trouble in one day?" Levi said, as he sashayed over.

"How many outfit changes an Levi go through in one day?" I mocked. He frowned.

"Not cute." he said. "Take off your hoodie and shirt."

"Levi what the fuck no." I said, turning red.

"Jesus dont be a horny fuck I need to look at your shoulder. It hurts right?" he asked. i nodded. I slipped out of the sling and handed it to him. I took off my hoodie and shirt and stood still, looking at Levi expectantly. Levi just looked at me for a while, not moving or speaking.

"L-Levi?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah what's up?"

"...are you going to look at my shoulder?"

"Wha- Oh yeah of course." he walked over to my left shoulder, running his hands over my shoulder. He ran his hands gently down my arm, making my heart beat faster and my face turn red. He grabbed my arm and rotated it. Suddenly he pulled back on my arm sharply.

"LEVI!" I yelped. "That fucking hurt! Besides, you're fucking smiling at my pain you sadist!" Levi looked un-amused.

"It feel better, does it not?" he asked. I moved my arm around. I grinned.

"You're right! It's perfect." I looked at Levi and smiled. "Thank you."

Levi stared at me, then whipped out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Wha-"

"See you soon shitty brat." He said as he walked out of the door of the restroom. I gaped after him, and began laughing. What an interesting guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right it’s time for the first Author’s Note of this fanfic.  
> I am America-San, the writer. I come up with ideas, type it up, and then procrastinate.  
> Russia-Chan is my editor. She rejects my outrageous ideas, yells at me for procrastinating, and also reads this to fix my dyslexic (or maybe just stupid) mistakes.  
> Anyways, super happy you read the first chapter, and feedback is so welcome. It couldn’t be more welcome. Not only does it tell me people read my stories, it gives me the motivation to write more (which we all know I need). Anyways, onto chapter 2, America- San out.

Cookies + Dinner and a Movie = Confusion

 

Several days passed. I went to the coffee shop, went to school, and went home. It was surprisingly quiet. I hadn’t been attacked in a long time. It was a Saturday, and I had nothing to do so I was wandering around town. I walked into the coffee shop and picked up some cookies from Marco and made my way to Trost Clinic.  
Since the night at Wall Maria, I literally couldn’t get Levi out of my head. I would turn a corner and all of the sudden I’m off into space, zooming around planet Levi until I ran into something. It was ridiculous, and I was determined to find out why. I swung open the door to Petra’s surprised face.  
“Eren? Are you hurt?” she asked, looking me over.  
“Nah just thought I would bring in some cookies for you guys.” i replied, setting the bag on the counter. Petra grinned.  
“Thanks!” she said as she took a cookie out of the bag. “HANJI! LEVI! Eren brought cookies!” She yelled to the back. I felt a breath on my neck and I whipped around to come face to face with Hanji.  
“Jesus fucking christ Hanji are you even human?!” I yelled as she reached around me for a cookie.  
“No of course not.” said a deep voice from the doorway to the rest of the clinic. I turned and looked at Levi. Unfortunately, he was back in his white doctors outfit, but even so my mind blasted off to planet Levi when I looked at him. As I stared, Hanji and Petra obsessed over the cookies. Levi just stared back at me. The cookie in my hand fell to the floor, and i watched as Levi’s expression changed and he lurched forward.  
“You had better fucking clean that up before I fucking kill you.” he said in a cold tone as he got in my face. the room was silent. I nervously laughed.  
“Its just a cookie no prob.” I reached down and picked it up.  
“You think that’s fucking clean brat?” he said menacingly, he grabbed my head, shoved it to the ground, and pressed my face to the carpet. “What do you see now shitty brat?”  
“A carpet.” I replied, annoyed. He put his shoe on my head and pressed my face into the carpet harder.  
“What about now?” he snarled. I could see the crumbs from the fucking cookies   
in the carpet, but did he have to be so anal?  
“Where is your vacuum cleaner?” I sighed. He opened a closet, revealing a massive arsenal of cleaning supplies, and pulled out a hand held vacuum. he handed it to me, and towered over me as I sucked up the crumbs. I switched it off and handed it back to him. Levi took it and placed it back in the closet, shutting the door.  
“Levi you get off today soon, right?” Hanji asked. Jesus Hanji read the atmosphere.   
“Yeah.” he said. “In about an hour.”  
“Why dont you take Eren to a movie or something as a thank you for the cookies.” Hanji turned and winked at me. I turned red. Wait what the fuck I’m not some schoolgirl, why the hell am I blushing? Levi sighed.  
“A thank you for the cookies he dumped onto my floor and then gave me sass for?” he replied.   
“Well duh Levi.” Hanji replied. Levi looked at me, then sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
“Whatever.” he said as he walked back into the clinic. Hanji and Petra grinned.  
“That means yes!” they said in unison.

I hung out there until Levi was finished, lazing around and talking to Petra.  
“No way! He made you clean the whole truck?!” Petra laughed.  
“Yeah. I cried a couple times but he ignored it.” I was shocked. I was about to be mad at him, but Petra interrupted the torrent of rage I was going to release.  
“But he wasn’t mean. The day after, he apologized and let me hit him. He knows he’s being cruel, he just can’t help it.” she giggled. “Hes a grade A clean freak.” I was speechless. then i started laughing.   
“Well then if I want him to like me I had better not make a mess.” Petra eyes widened.  
“Like you…?” she said.  
“Ah- erm- I didn't- Uh.” I said, fumbling for words.  
“Didn’t what Eren?” Levi said as he walked out of the back, adjusting his black hoodie over his red and black checkered skinny jeans, wearing converse and a cuff on his ear.  
“Nothing Levi.” I said, taking in his outfit. Jesus I can’t get over the outfit change. Levi grabbed his keys from a hook on the wall.   
“Whatever. Let’s go shitty brat.” He walked out the door and around the corner. he walked up to a motorcycle and got on. No fucking way.   
“You have a motorcycle?!”  
“No I’m just gonna sit on it, of course it’s my fucking motorcycle.” he replied. He looked at me expectantly. “Are you gonna get on on or are you gonna just stand there?” Levi said, looking at me with contempt. I paused to process his words, then nodded. I got on behind him, being careful not to touch him. He snorted.  
“You’re gonna fall off.”  
“Wha-AH!” I said as the motorcycle lurched forward and I lurched forward to grab ahold of Levi. I felt his back shake.  
“Are you having a seizure or what?” I asked. He started shaking harder. I leaned forward to see if he was dying when i saw a small smile and i realized he was laughing. “Don’t be an asshole Levi!” I remarked as I lightly punched his back. He ignored me and we zoomed past people, turning down the street that Wall Maria was on. We came to a stop in front of a small theatre,   
“Eh? What are we gonna go see?” I asked.  
“That one.” he pointed at a random poster without looking. I looked at him.  
“Levi… no.”  
“What?”  
“We can’t go see that it’s a total chick flick.”  
“Well what the fuck would you like to see Princess?” he asked, exasperated.  
“I wanna see that one.” I pointed at the newest action film. Levi raised his eyebrows.  
` “Really?” I nodded. He sighed. “Whatever.” I grinned happily. Levi whipped out his phone and took another picture.  
“Levi…”  
“Yes?” he said, nonchalant.  
“What. The. Hell.”  
“What?”  
“Why did you take a picture?”  
“Because I felt like it. Problem?” he glared at me.  
“....No.” We walked into the movie theatre, and Levi bought the tickets, and walked up to the snack counter.  
“Two popcorns and two sodas please.”  
“Levi no that’s way too much. We can just share.” Levi looked at me.  
“I dont know where the fuck you’ve been, I. am. not. sharing.” I rolled my eyes. He paid and grabbed the food. we sat down in the back room of the theatre.  
“Levi I wanna sit farther forward!” I whined  
“No.”  
“Whyyyyy?”  
“No.” he shifted forward, sitting up more.  
“Ohhhhh I get it.” Levi looked at me cooly. “You like being taller than eeeeveryone.” Levi glared and got in my face.  
“Shut up if you wish to live.” I rolled my eyes and sat back as the commercials began. I tried to make a few jokes but Levi silenced me with a look. The movie began. I was pumped the whole movie, on the edge of my seat. I would look at Levi every so often, only to find him staring back at me. I would smile and wave, only to receive no response.  
The end of the movie came, and I jumped up and stretched. “Leeeeviiiiiii!” I said as I raised my arms above my head. “That was so good!” I said, turning to him. He rolled his eyes.  
“Yes fabulous. Let’s go get dinner.” Levi walked out of the theatre, me following after. We got on his motorcycle, and I clung to him. We rode down the block to Wall Maria. I walked in, sitting at the bar. Levi followed suit, sitting next to me.   
“Two burgers, a soda, and a beer please.” Levi said.  
“Hey I want a beer.” Levi looked at him.  
“Minors don’t get beer.” Levi stated. I glared at him.  
“How old are you?” Levi looked at me.  
“Twenty-nine thank you very much.” he replied, taking the beer and sipping at it. I pouted and drank my soda.  
“You haven’t been in the clinic lately. Petra was worried.” Levi said.  
“Shouldn’t be the other way around? She should be happy I don’t have to visit as often.” I laughed a little.  
“What I am wondering is why you have to come in that often at all.” Levi looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I sighed and looked at him.  
“My father is Gresha Jager.” I began. “Sound familiar?”  
“Yeah he’s the boss of the Titan’s gang, right?” I nodded.  
“The other gangs thinks he cares about me, and if they get me, they can get to him.” I paused. “Thus, they come after me. Nine times out of ten, I can get away. But the once in a while…” I shivered. Levi nodded.  
“I see.” the burger arrived, and we began eating in silence. Jesus Christ if this atmosphere gets any more awkward I may choke. I ate in silence, looking at Levi. I looked at the shape of of his jaw and neck. I was zooming at lightspeed towards Levi Planet and I was unsure if I was going to ever return.   
“Oi brat where are you? You’re staring at me and not eating.” he sounded mildly amused.  
“Planet Levi…..” I mumbled, still in a trance. Levi grinned. I nearly fell of my stool.  
“Oh really now?” he put his head in his hand. “So what’s exactly on Planet Levi.” My eyes widened and my head crashed back down to earth.  
“Oh my god did I say that out loud?” I was having a heart attack. Levi grinned again.  
“Yes you did.” I turned beet red and put my face in my hands.  
“I can never return.” Levi chuckled and put his hand on my head.  
“Don’t worry in a way I’m strangely flattered I’m important enough to be a planet in your universe.” he replied, returning to his burger. We finished off the food and Levi downed his beer in a comfortable silence.   
“Need a ride home?” he said over his shoulder.  
“Do you mind?”  
` “If I did I wouldn't have fucking offered.”  
“Oh” I followed him to his motorcycle, and once again hopped onto the back. We drove the few miles to my house, and he pulled to a stop in front of the apartment complex. I got off the back and stood in front of Levi.  
“Thank you.” I said. Levi looked surprised, then grabbed the front of my hoodie and pull me down to his face. His face neared mine and I prepared myself to get the jesus beat out of me, but he planted a light kiss on my forehead.  
Brain short circuit  
Processing  
A blush exploded across my face. “Wha-” a flash went off and Levi put his phone in his pocket and waved goodbye, then took off. I walked to my apartment, closed the door, and stood in my house.  
“WHAAAAT?!” I screamed. “HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT?!” the neighbor below pounded on her roof, a universal sign throughout the complex that I needed to shut the hell up. I sank to the floor, looking at the ceiling, continuing to screaming, just internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note  
>  Hello strangers. I am Russia-chan, kouhai and editor to America-san. Despite her previous bashings on my editing process, I am much nicer to her then I seem. She procrastinates on sending me our stories, so I apologize in advance for late updates. Thanks for reading our fanfic, I hope you like it! Oh btw, America-san forgot to mention, we own nothing from this fic, only the plot. Now bask in the glorious light of Ereri!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> Just so you all know I kind of have a plan but I am mostly winging it and you all had better worship my editor she puts up with so much shit from me.  
> Anyway, not sure what’s happening in this chapter.  
> Don’t judge me for McMike’s, he’s not a character and I felt bad so I made him a fast food restaurant.  
> Also I adore kudos and attention and I would explode if someone left a comment because no one has ever done that in my whole life. *hint hint*  
> ;D –America-San, signing off

You know, my ceiling is pretty interesting. Never before have I noticed the designs in the swirls. Horses, clouds, swirls, Levi’s eyes, ducks. The reason I notice this? I have been staring at my ceiling for several hours now, unable to sleep and it’s all that damn Levi’s fault. WHO JUST KISSES SOMEONE? WHAT? DOES NOT PROCESS.  
Does he like me? Is he gay? Did he just kiss me to take that picture? I don’t fucking know.  
Oh look, there’s a cat head shape on my ceiling.  
I sighed heavily as I looked at the clock. Four in the morning. I got up and wandered to my kitchen, making coffee. I realized I had absolutely nothing to eat in my whole damn house except for Mikasa’s health juice, made from who-knows-what and I was not so desperate as to drink that.  
I walked out into the freezing air and wished for the ten billionth time I had a car as I shivered in my pajamas. I walked up the street to a McMike’s and grabbed some eggs and hash browns. I was sitting on the sidewalk, enjoying my hash browns, when I felt a cold metal being pressed to my head.  
“Move before I say, and I will blow your brains onto the pavement.” A gruff voice said. I sighed heavily.  
“Can I finish eating?” I asked. He snorted.  
“No. Now stand up and put your hands up. Don’t turn around.” I did as he said, in the process dumping my food from my lap to the ground. “Now walk.” We crossed an empty intersection, surprisingly enough waiting for the “walk” sign. I saw a semi-truck coming as we crossed to the sidewalk.  
5 seconds  
We reached the sidewalk, and stopped at the guy pulled out his phone.  
4 seconds  
The semi-truck came to a stop.  
3 seconds  
I hatched a plan.  
2 seconds  
“All right let’s- HEY!”  
1 second  
I dashed into the intersection as the walk sign disappeared.  
0 seconds  
The semi lurched forward as the man raised his gun he fired 1,2,3,4, shots, which all hit the semi-truck. I sprinted down the street. The man fired a shot again, and I felt a stabbing pain in my left calf. I cursed and kept running as fast as I could. Soon, the gunshots stopped and I was blindly running towards Trost Clinic. I limped down the sidewalk, blood covering my pants and leaving marks on the sidewalk. A familiar car rolled by, and screeched to a stop next to me. A window rolled down to reveal Annie.  
“Eren?...” she asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
“Trost.” I gasped. “Take me there.” I said as I hauled myself into the back. Annie understood, immediately turning around to the direction of the clinic. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Being shot always hurt like a bitch. Annie opened the door. I hadn’t even realized we were there. Hanji appeared and carried me with her inhuman strength into the clinic. I saw Petra stand up, worry in her face. I weakly waved as we passed her. Hanji put me on the operating table in the ER room and immediately sedated my leg. A few minutes later I breathed a sigh of relief. My leg no longer hurt. “Thanks Hanji.” I said. She nodded.  
“Part of the job.” She replied with a small smile. The doors swung open and an angry, short, black haired man I was entirely too happy to see appeared. He walked over and talked directly to Hanji. He nodded when she was done.  
“Hanji help me get his pants off the leg.” Hanji held the blood soaked cloth as Levi cut it off, leaving the wound open for inspection. There was a small hole leaking blood about in the middle of my calf. Levi looked on the other side of my leg for a hole, and then, finding none, grabbed his gloves. “Hanji, tourniquet.” Hanji handed him a device that went around my thigh, and he tightened it until the blood flow to the wound slowed. He grabbed cotton balls and swabs. Levi cleaned the wound until he could clearly see the hole. He grabbed tweezers and pulled out a small bullet from my leg. Levi sighed.  
“Easier than expected.” He reached for a hook-shaped needle with black thread. He pushed it through the skin, and I watched in morbid fascination as he closed the hole with five neat stitches. He covered it in a cotton patch, then wrapped it in gauze. He removed the tourniquet, and then deposited his gloves in a trash can. He glared at the bloody mess on the tray next to him.  
“Hanji clean this shit up.” He ordered. She sighed in an overly-dramatic way, then winked as she left the room. Women are psychic I concluded. I looked over to see Levi drop into an office chair.  
“Ever think about making appointments or do you just rely on us being here at five in the goddamn morning?” Levi asked sarcastically, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
“Yes because I call my kidnappers like “Yo can we hold off till seven? Yeah I gotta wait until my doctor’s office is open.” I replied, just as sarcastic. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Funny how that works.” He said, turning to the computer in the corner of the room.  
“What are you doing?” I asked,  
“Checking my schedule so I can check if I have time to watch your sorry ass today.” Levi replied.  
“Oh.” I watched him type, his long slender fingers expertly stroking the keyboard, and zoom, I was off, fantasizing about Levi like a thirteen year old girl.  
“Earth to Eren.” Levi said as he looked at me. I re-focused into reality.  
“Yes?”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Go where?”  
“You weren’t listening to a single thing I said were you?’  
“Yeah I was!” I said indignantly.  
“Uh huh. Well then I don’t need to tell you where we are going in that case.” He got up. “Hold on I will be back.” I sat and looked about the room as he left to change. It was pretty bleak in here. I mean, why decorate when you have patients who are dying and don’t give a flying fuck what the room looks like? I stared at the ceiling, (which was slowly becoming my new pastime), as I waited.  
Several minutes went by and Levi came in with crutches and wearing a whole new outfit. He was wearing a red shirt that tucked into black pants with leather straps on it, leading to knee high boots. On top of his usual ear cuff, he was wearing a black jacket that came down in the back like a cape.  
Overall, I was thinking where the hell he gets these clothes, and that it was official, there was no way Levi wasn’t the hottest person I’ve ever met.  
Levi walked up and handed me the crutches. I looked at them disappointedly. Levi noticed.  
“What the hell were you expecting? Me to carry you?” I was going to tell him that would be my preference, but I kept my mouth shut and grabbed the crutches. We walked- well he walked and I hobbled- to the motor cycle. Levi had me hand him my crutches, and he strapped them to the motorcycle. He got on, and I swung my right leg over and sat behind him. The engine started, and we were off.  
Turns out that whole cape coat is a shit ton cuter when it’s not repeatedly slapping you in the face as you freeze your leg (that just got shot) off because the owner of the fucking cape coat took part of your pants.  
Finally, the assault stopped when we pulled to a stop in front of my apartment complex. “Thanks for the ride!” I said as Levi unstrapped my crutches and passed them to me. I was surprised when Levi didn’t get back on his bike. He looked at me expectantly. I stared blankly back.  
“Well?” he asked  
“W-well what?” I asked nervously, having flashbacks to yesterday’s kiss.  
“Well where the fuck is your apartment shitty brat?” I deadpanned.  
“Apartment?”  
“Yes Eren. You know that place where you live.” He was exasperated. Oh. OH.  
“Ah- it’s upstairs. I’ll show you.” I grabbed my crutches and hobbled into the building, Levi trailing after. I punched the elevator button and waited. My neighbor, a sixty year old woman, stepped out, saw me and Levi together, and gave me the “I know you want the D” look.  
Jesus I need new neighbors.  
I stepped in and Levi followed suit.  
“Levi, can you hit the button with a five on it for me.”  
“No.”  
“What.”  
“Eren are you shitting me when was the last time that was cleaned?”  
“LEVI.”  
“I absolutely refuse to touch that button.” I groaned, irritated. I hobbled over and pressed the five button, giving Levi dirty looks the whole time. I settled onto the wall, and closed my eyes as the elevator began to rise. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
“Eren.” Levi said. I cracked an eye open to look at him. He had a bottle of hand sanitizer in his hands, offering it to me like he was giving up his first born. I sighed and held out my hand. He squirted it into my hands, and I thus disinfected myself for the presence of the ever charming Levi.  
We stepped out and I walked to my apartment, unlocking it. I kicked off my shoes and I hobbled to the stairs.  
“I will be sleeping if you need me.” I said. Levi looked at me blankly as I hobbled up the stairs and fell into my bed, nearly instantly asleep.

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my leg. I slowly decided to go and take some painkillers but when I rolled over I stifled a scream.  
Levi was in my bed.  
Sleeping.  
Like he belonged there.  
Surprise number two? My room was fucking spotless. I looked at the clock. Five in the afternoon. I had slept the whole day. I tried to wiggle out of my bed as quietly as possible, succeeding in keeping Levi asleep. I walked across the hall to the bathroom, which was also spotless. A quick glance down the stairs confirmed it. Levi had spotlessly cleaned my entire house. I suppressed a chuckle and went downstairs, flopped on the couch, and flipped through the channels.  
Until the God of Death appeared from nowhere. I screamed for real this time, like a school girl. The God of Death glared at me.  
“Shitty brat, shut the hell up.”  
It was Levi. Hair in a mess, dark circles under his narrowed eyes, and a scowl. Every image I had of Levi being cute in the morning shattered in that instant. He walked over to me, rubbing his eyes, and crawled under my blanket and into my lap.  
“Wha-!” I exclaimed, confused and embarrassed.  
“Shut up. I’m fucking cold.” He said as he settled in. The blanket came up to his nose, leaving his narrow eyes and hair the only thing you could see. He looked like a shady ass turtle. I relaxed and put my arm down on Levi, regaining my comfort. We stayed like that for about half an hour, flipping through stupid shows and waking up.  
“Levi.”  
“Yes?” he asked, still mostly under the blanket.  
“Food.”  
“Get it yourself.” He grumped.  
“I don’t have any.” Levi sighed, then emerged from his hide out. He threw on his jacket and boots, and opened the door.  
“Don’t get into any fucking trouble.” I nodded and he left. I got up and took a shower, wrapping a towel around the gauze to keep it dry. I got out and changed into jeans and a black tank top. When I came downstairs, Levi was in the kitchen already.  
“What are you making?” I asked as I walked over to a stool and sat, watching him cook.  
“Spaghetti.”  
“Yum.” I commented, laying my head down on the counter. I watched him run around my kitchen, grabbing various things and throwing out the occasional curse. I laughed a little. Levi turned around.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked.  
“You’re cute.” I commented without thinking. He looked at me and tilted his head a little bit. He turned back around and continued cooking.  
“Is that so?” he mumbled. I smiled. A timer went off and he turned off my stove, rummaging around for bowls. He found them and pulled out two, scooping noodles and sauce into each.  
“Here.” Levi handed me my bowl as he leaned against the counter on the opposite side of me, stirring his noodles. I twirled some into my mouth, and my eyes widened.  
“This is delicious!” I remarked, immediately eating more. I practically inhaled my food. Then I grinned at Levi.  
“Thanks!” Levi said nothing, just looked at me, and then sighed.  
“Honestly, aren’t you an adult? Can you eat food without getting it on your face please?” he said as he rounded the counter. He grabbed my face and wiped sauce off my cheek with his thumb. He paused for a moment, then pulled his hand back. I felt my face flush red and I looked down.  
“Thanks I guess.” He nodded, wiping his thumb on a napkin. He looked at the clock. Seven.  
“I had better get going.” Levi walked to the door and put his boots on, and began tugging on his jacket when I got up. He put his other arm through as I walked over.  
“Eren?” he asked, a mild confusion crossing his features. I grabbed his chin and tugged it upwards, planting my lips softly on his. I pulled away quickly, saw his eyes widen, and his mouth open, and I slammed the door.  
Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s Note  
>  Hello people, Russia-chan is back again to assault your minds. Love meh.   
> (This is why she’s the editor and I am the writer. She spent like five minutes on that. -America-San)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note;  
>  Hey all America-San here. Man, fourth chapter already. I love the comments you guys leave, and me and Russia-Chan have heart attacks over them no matter how many we get.  
>  If you have suggestions or notice something horribly wrong, please contact us. Comment, or email us at RusAm9000@gmail.com, or leave us a message on our Facebook page RusAm NineThousand. (We are the only one, so no worries.)   
>  Also I clearly don’t own Keeping up with the Kardashians, or Facebook. Neither do I watch it. Oh also this is where the lemon come into play. Just a last heads up. Anyways, enjoy my lovlies.  
>  -America-San

Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Levi

I woke up that morning, and heard my phone losing it’s mind. I picked it up and saw texts from literally everyone. All asking why I wasn’t at school yesterday. I sent out a mass text explaining everything, and I shit you not, I pressed the send button and bam, there’s a knock at my door. I rolled out of bed and tromped down the stairs, opening the door to see Mikasa and Armin.  
“Hey.” I said. Mikasa hit me. “Ow-”  
“When you get shot you should at least tell your sister.” Mikasa said as she stepped past me.  
“Ah Mikasa you didn’t have to hit him.” Armin said as he walked past me.   
“Don’t you guys have school or something?” I complained. Mikasa and Armin stopped in the middle of my house, staring.  
“Who cleaned your house?” they said in sync, turning to face me.  
“Wha- oh Levi did.” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed.  
“Levi?” she asked.  
“Yeah he’s my doctor.” I said.  
“And he came over…. why?”  
“He-” I paused and frowned. Why did he come over? He didn’t do anything medical, he just cleaned, cooked, and hung out. “I think he was here to make sure I didn’t get into trouble.” I replied, shrugging my shoulders lamely. Mikasa stared at me.  
“Did you use protection?” she asked.  
“Mikasa!” Armin interjected.  
“What I’m just making sure he’s being safe.” She said. I had turned beet red at this point.  
“Mikasa.” I said, covering my face. “Get out.” She protested as I pulled her and Armin back to the door, pushed them out amidst their protesting and shut the door. I walked over to my kitchen, scouring the cabinets for food. Swinging the fridge open, awkwardly hopping about on my crutches, I looked into my fridge and saw pancakes on the shelf.  
“What the-” I said, pulling them out, discovering strawberries and syrup in there as well. I stared at them uncomprehendingly, until it clicked. Levi made them. I felt severe guilt as I heated up the food and thought about what I did. I just kissed him and threw him out. Laying my head down on the counter, I cursed. I suck.  
The microwave beeped, and I snapped out of my reverie. I snagged the pancakes and went upstairs where my laptop was on my bed. I sat on my bed and pulled it open, nibbling on my pancakes as it started up. I opened up Facebook, and wandered around in my newsfeed before my mouse wandered up and searched “Levi Rivalle” as per his business card. Immediately, I found his menacing eyes staring out from the square of a profile pic he had. I clicked on it and pouted. Besides his profile pic, not a single picture. I impulsively clicked the add friend button, and waited.  
Levi Rivalle is now your friend.  
I exhaled and opened a chat box.  
“Hey.” I typed.  
“What do you want?”   
“*shivers* talk about cold.” Silence. “Hey are you there?”  
“Yes. I deemed your message too idiotic to respond.”  
“ :( “  
“How is your leg? Are you using the crutches?”  
“It’s a little sore. And yes, I am.”  
“Take some painkillers. I’ll be by around 12.” What?  
“?!” No reply. Levi had logged off. I looked at the clock. Ten in the morning. I had two hours to have a heart attack until Levi got here. I sighed and got up to take some painkillers.

Levi showed up two hours later on the dot. I shook out my wet hair and came down the stairs, on my ass, crutches behind me. I stood up and hobbled to the door, unlocking it. It was immediately swung open and an angry scowl in red skinny jeans, converse, a black hoodie, studded bracelets, and the classic ear cuff came in, carrying three grocery bags. I watched him walk past me, or rather I watched his ass, go into the kitchen and set the bags down. He turned to me.  
“Is beef and broccoli okay?” Levi asked as he was putting food away.  
“Yeah. I just like food. I don’t really care what it is.” Levi tsked.  
“Teenagers.” he commented. He finished putting the food away and walked up to my t.v., opening the cabinet and going through the dvds. I froze as he reached for a black box. I panicked. I lurched forward and grabbed his hand. He turned his head to me.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Don’t open that.”  
“Why, is it porn?”  
“What? No!”  
“Why can’t I open it?” I stammered for a response. He shrugged me off and opened the box. Levi deadpanned. “Are you serious?”  
“Whaaat I really like that show okay?” All nine seasons of Keeping Up with the Kardashians were sitting there, for the whole world to see. I turned red.  
“Eren are you a fucking chick what the hell?”  
“No I just, it’s a good show okay!” Levi looked at me blankly. He closed the box and threw it back into the cabinet.  
“Let’s pretend that never happened.” I nodded. Levi pulled out a random movie and shoved it into the DVD player. I jumped up and put my legs on the couch, leaning against the armrest. Levi came to a stop in front of me. He looked around, and then walked towards the stairs.  
“Hey Levi what are you-” Levi dashed up the stairs two at a time. “Looking for…” Seconds later he came back down the stairs, blanket in tow. He sat in my lap, wriggling around until he deemed he was comfortable. I raised my hands in the air.  
“Levi, honestly, what are you doing?” He looked at me like I was stupid.   
“It’s fucking cold in here.” I sighed at him as he pulled the blanket back up to his face. I put my hands down, settling them in front of Levi. I attempted to focus on the movie, but ended up focusing on Levi, who unfortunately was sitting directly on my lap. I shifted uncomfortably. I was horrified I was going to get a boner and Levi would never speak to me again. Suddenly, through my cloud of thoughts Levi said something.  
“Oi brat.”  
“Y-yes?”  
“Why did you kiss me?” Oh god, that. I turned red and fumbled for words.  
“I-er I felt like it?” Levi turned and looked at me.  
“Really? Give me a real reason please.” Levi was looking at me like he was expecting something from me.  
“I don’t know Levi! Why did you kiss me?” I retorted.  
“That’s easy. You’re attractive, you horny fuck.” Levi said, twisting his body around and putting his face directly in front of mine.   
“What? Levi stop joking.” I said nervously as I looked away. Levi grabbed my chin and kissed me violently. I was surprised, but I relaxed into him. I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. He licked my lips, asking for entrance, and I consented. We struggled for dominance over the kiss, but Levi quickly took charge. He explored my mouth, only pulling back when we were both gasping for breath.  
“Not joking.” he said as he pulled me closer, straddling my hips. He kissed me again, pulling up my shirt and slipping his hands underneath. Levi kissed down my jaw and my neck and he traced his hands over my stomach. He bit down on my neck and I moaned. “I told you, you’re a horny brat.” he whispered in my ear. Levi reached up and tweaked my nipple, and I moaned again.  
“St-stop.” I gasped. Levi smirked, and pointed to the growing tightness of my pants.  
“That tells me otherwise.” Levi lifted my shirt off, folding it and setting it on the floor. He place little kisses from my collarbone down to the bottom of my stomach, then licked by the waistband of my pants. I whimpered and Levi smiled. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?” he purred, pointing to my erection. I nodded.  
“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you?” Levi said, smirking as he purposefully teased the tight cloth of my pants.  
“P-Please.”  
“Please what?” I shot him a glare.  
“Please t-take care of this for me.” I said, grinding into his hand. Levi’s smirk dropped off his face and he reached for the zipper of my jeans.  
“As you wish.” He whispered and licked my ear. He unzipped my jeans and slid them partway down my thighs. Levi tugged on my boxers, and my erection sprang free. Embarrassed, I turned my head and covered my face with my hands. Levi reached up, pulled my hands away, and kissed my face. “I wanna see your face.” He said as he returned his attention to my length, gently wrapping his hand around the base. He ran his hand across my length, making me shiver and my toes curl. Levi tightened his grip, slowly increasing his pace, earning moans and small gasps from me.  
“Le-Levi I’m going to cum.” Levi stopped moving and pulled my face close.  
“Cum for me.” He ordered. I shivered and cried out as I thrusted and came into Levi’s hand. I leaned back, riding out my orgasm as Levi stood, regarding his hand with distaste.  
“Go take a shower.” Levi ordered as he walked to the sink and began washing his hands. “I’ll start making dinner.” I slowly got up, tugging my boxers and pants on. Embarrassed, I ran to the shower without saying anything.  
I turned on the water, watching as steam rose. Stripping out of what was left of my clothes, I jumped into the little tile square. I stood under the water, slowly washing my hair as I thought. Are we dating? Was that a one-time thing? Did I want it to be more than a one-time thing? Did Levi? I shook my head violently, sprinkling the walls with water. He probably wasn’t even interested in me. I sighed, disappointed, as I left the shower, threw pajamas on, and began drying my hair with a towel. I ass slid back down the stairs, and hobbled back to the kitchen where Levi had finished cooking. He scooped some rice out of a pan into a bowl, followed by beef and broccoli covered in a thick sauce. He passed it to me with a spoon. I quickly took a bite.  
“Levi this is delicious!” I exclaimed. “Where the hell did you learn to cook?”  
“You don’t live in France for sixteen years without learning how to cook.” He replied.  
“France?” I asked.  
“Yeah. I was born there and lived there until I decided to move to the U.S.”  
“Wow. So you speak French?”  
“No I spoke fucking Spanish when I lived there. Of course I speak fucking French.” I laughed a little bit at his sarcasm. I looked up to see Levi setting his phone on the counter.  
“Did you just take another picture of me?” I asked.  
“No.”  
“Then what the hell were you doing?”  
“Holding my phone up in your direction.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Uh-huh. And what about the other pictures?”  
“What are you talking about Eren?”  
“The other pictures you took of me.”  
“I did no such thing.”  
“Yeah, you did Levi.”  
“Why would I do that? That would be creepy.”  
“It is creepy and that’s why I am asking you.”  
“Asking me what?” I rolled my eyes. I could see this wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Nothing never mind. When are you leaving?” I asked him. He glanced at the clock.   
“Soon probably.” I nodded.   
“Did you make those pancakes that were in the fridge this morning?”  
“Of course. Who the hell else did you think made them, Hanji? I would be worried for your mental sanity if you decided it was safe to eat anything that even had the slightest possibility of coming from that woman.”  
“No I just wanted to make sure.” Levi nodded.  
“There’s more in there for tomorrow morning.” He mentioned. “I made them because it would be a pain in the ass for me if you starved to death.”  
“Thank you for your concern.” I said sarcastically. Levi finished off his food.  
“I’m leaving.” He said as he walked towards the door. He paused by the door and looked at me.  
“What do you want?” I asked.  
“I was giving you a chance to dramatically kiss me and shove me out the door in a moment of teenaged angst like yesterday.”  
“Get out.” I said. Levi smirked and walked out the door, leaving me in a dead silence. “Kardashians here I come!” I said as I walked towards my television set, ready for a marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Editor’s Note*  
>  Hello! Thank you all for reading our fanfic, we are super pleased to hear that you all enjoy our fanfic! This is so popular, like wtf guys, I never knew we were this loved. I love all of yoooouuuuuu. Btw America-san is harassing me about the fact that I never comment on her. So here is a most joyous shout out to my most gracious senpai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
>  Hey all! America-San, once again. This fanfic is quickly becoming the most popular thing I’ve ever created, so thank you all.   
> P.S.  
> Roll back the sass kohai.

I was stressed out. I hadn’t seen the narrow eyes or round ass of Levi in three days. I was out of crutches, and now able to at least walk, but not quite run. I wanted to go out, find an excuse to go see Levi, but I couldn’t figure out what the hell I was going to say to him if we did see each other. I didn’t know if Levi even liked me, let alone if he wanted to start a relationship.  
It seemed like I had taken up permanent residence on planet Levi.  
I sighed and sipped at my coffee at a nearby café. I stared out the window, unconsciously looking for him. I looked at my watch, and it beeped 7:15 at me, leaving me thirty minutes to get to school. Today was my first day back since I had been shot, and I couldn’t be late. I got up and left the café, meandering in the direction of my school. I met up with Mikasa and Armin at the gate, and we left for our first period class.  
***  
I stretched as I left school grounds, adjusting my uniform back into place. I looked up, seeing a frown on a motorcycle sitting and staring at me from the street. I stared back, and began walking faster in the opposite direction.  
“Oi.” I froze and turned around.  
“Yes Levi?”  
“Where the hell are you going?”  
“Home.” Levi gave me an ‘are you fucking stupid face’ and rolled his eyes.  
“Do you think I, a grown ass man, is sitting here at a high school for his fucking health? Get on.” I blinked, then obeyed. I grabbed ahold of his black tank top underneath his red button up, and scooched closed to his round ass clad in denim. I looked to my side to see Mikasa staring, opened mouthed, at me on the back of Levi’s bike. I waved, knowing I was going to be bombarded with questions later, and Levi took off, leaving Mikasa in the dust.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“I don’t know.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Great planning. How about we go to where you buy your clothes?” I joked.  
“Okay.” Levi took a sharp turn, heading towards the mall. I laughed, leaning my head against his back. I felt him breathing, and I could hear his heartbeat, and I never wanted to move.   
“Oi. Let me go. We are here.” I let go flustered.  
“Sorry.” Levi ignored me. He walked forward, leading me into the mall. He turned into a store tucked into a corner, filled to the brim with the exact type of clothes Levi wore. I even saw his cape coat on display. I gaped, staring around, imagining Levi in everything around me. Levi grabbed my hand and I jumped, blushing and at a loss for words. Levi led me around the store, grabbing various items. After he had seemingly satisfied himself, he led me to the back corner, where a dressing room was located. Levi handed me the clothes and looked at me expectantly.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Go put them on.” I blinked at him.  
“What?” I repeated. Levi tched and shoved me behind the curtain.  
“Come out when you have an outfit on.” I looked at the clothes, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans with chains, a dark green tank top, and studded bracelets. I stepped out, and Levi’s eyes raked over me. He nodded. “Try something else.” I sighed and stepped back in, stripping and grabbing a pair off baggy pants, a band tee, and a hoodie. I stepped out, awaiting a reaction. Levi shook his head. I sighed and walked back in. I lifted up a tee shirt, revealing a black and green maids dress, complete with green garters and black thigh highs.  
“Levi.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why the fuck is there a dress?”  
“For you to try on.”  
“…You are aware I am a guy, right?”  
“Shut up and put it on or I will tell everyone who has even the tiniest shred of respect for you that you watch Keeping up wi-“  
“FINE JUST SHUT UP.” I said as I marched back into the dressing room. I wrestled the dress on, and found white panties resting underneath that. I felt my self-respect hit rock bottom as I slipped my boxers off, quickly replaced by panties and the garter. I reached the largest problem when I attempted to put on the thigh highs, I could not get those on for the life of me. I pulled them off and threw them on the bench.  
“Levi, do I have to wear the socks?” I complained.  
“Yes.”  
“But they are fucking impossible to put them on.”  
“No, they aren’t.”  
“Really?” I snapped. “Why don’t you come fucking give it a try?” Silence.  
“Okay.” Levi walked in and shut the door behind him. I gasped as he picked up the socks and stood in front of me. “Stand up and face the wall.” I fumbled for an excuse, unable to come up with one. “Now.” He commanded. I flushed and did so. Levi squatted down, balling a sock up in his hands. Levi grabbed my foot and quickly slid the sock up to my knee. He pulled the rest up my leg slowly, pressing me into the wall and running his fingers slowly up my thighs. I shivered as he snapped the sock into place and reached for the other one, repeating the same process, snapping the sock and receiving a whimper of need from me. He reached for my ass, sticking both hands under my skirt, sliding them down until he found the ends of the garters, expertly clipping them to the socks. He slid his hands forward, running his hands over my swelling erection, locating the last two clips of the garters, clipping them into place. He twisted me around, resting his hands on my hips.  
“There,” he said as he grabbed my chin, “Easy.” He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head away, placing my hands on his chest, pushing him away a little.  
“N-No.” I said. His grey eyes widened.  
“What?” I looked him in the eyes, nervously shaking.  
“I-I like you okay?” I said, looking to the corner of the room. “And I can’t kiss you or do these things with you without feeling something. It hurts, okay?” I said, looking back at him. I tried to slip out of his grasp, but he firmly grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from escaping. Levi looked at me like I came from outer space.  
“Are you brain damaged?” I tried to interject, but he kept talking. “Of course I have feelings for you shitty brat. I thought that was obvious. You really think I would kiss some random kid I don’t give a shit about?” Levi kissed me lightly on the lips. “I like you too, Idiot.” I stared at him.  
“Really?” I asked. Levi gave me an exasperated look.  
“We just fucking went over this. Yes, I, Levi, like and have feelings for you, Eren.” I blinked, then grinned,  
“So, are we like dating now?”  
“No shit Eren.” I hugged Levi.  
“Yay.”  
“Such profound words thank you for that.” I nuzzled Levi’s neck. He smiled a little and pushed me off. “Get those clothes off so we can leave.” I nodded, and Levi left while I changed. Levi disappeared with the clothes and re-appeared with a huge ass bag. My mouth hung open.  
“You did not just buy those clothes.”  
“Yes I did.”  
“Even the dress?”  
“Yes.”   
“Levi, I am never wearing that dress again.” Levi ignored me as we walked out to the parking lot.   
“Where else would you like to go?”  
“Somewhere were you won’t assault me.” I joked. Levi looked at me with an ‘I will assault you whenever I please’ face and turned back to the road. He backed out, then took a left, heading in the direction of Wall Maria. I squashed the bag in between my stomach and his back, resting my chin on his shoulder. Levi drove past Wall Maria, parking at a convenience store.  
“Levi why are we here?”  
“Nothing just stay.” Levi walked into the store, and I sat outside, watching people go past. I felt a rag pressed to my mouth, and I instantly held my breath. I threw my head back, head-butting my attacker, removing the rag for a moment so I could take a sharp breath in. The rag was quickly replaced however, and I stared at the convenience store from the corner of my eyes, willing the doors to open. I tried to head butt them, but they had secured my head to their chest, firmly holding the rag over my mouth and nose. I felt my lungs strain for a breath, and I slowly released air until I was dying, waiting to inhale. I stared at the doors, and they slid open, revealing a teenager who saw what was going on, and took off in the opposite direction.  
Thanks a lot. Real fucking helpful.  
I looked back to the doors to see Levi walk out, holding a little bag.  
“Oi, brat-” he said as he looked up. He saw what was going on, and sprinted over, just as my vision began to swim and my brain struggled for dominance over my lungs. Levi landed a kick square at my attacker, pulling the rag off of me, leaving me doubled over and taking giant heaving breaths. Levi had my attacker on the ground, gracefully kicking him repeatedly, Levi’s face blank. I tried to pull on Levi but he shrugged me off. He lifted the man up by his hair and pulled him close to his face. Levi whispered something and then he dropped the man on the ground. He turned and got onto the front of the bike.  
“Let’s go.” He rode off, heading past the theatre and Trost Clinic, until he came to a sudden stop.  
“Does that happen a lot?” Levi asked quietly, stilling his hands.  
“What happen?” I asked, confused.  
“The kidnapping attempts.”  
“Oh. Yeah they do. No big deal though. It’s been happening less than usual recently.” Levi stopped moving, staring into the distance for a minute, then resuming motion. I looked at him for a minute, but I felt my phone buzz violently in my pocket. I jumped and pulled it out. It was Mikasa. I felt my hope of ever living through the day fly out the window as I answered the phone.  
“Ye-yes?”  
“I found Levi’s Facebook, and if you aren’t home in twenty minutes I will send Levi the video of when you were drunk and acted out an episode of Keeping Up-”  
“I will be home.” I hung up and stared at Levi, who had stopped the bike again, desperately. “Please take me home.”  
“Why? Do you want to go to dinner?”  
“It’s an emergency. Please?” Levi sighed and turned off the stove and grumbled as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door. I followed and Levi paused as I got on behind him.  
“How fast do you have to be home?”  
“Twenty minutes.” Levi roared out of his driveway, zooming at speeds that couldn’t possibly be legal and made it to my house in thirteen minutes. He pulled me into the elevator, made me press the button, then pushed me against the wall, making me drop the shopping bag.  
“What are you-“  
“Payment for taking your shitty ass home.” Levi kissed me fiercely, pressing his body against mine. We kissed until the doors slid open on the fifth floor, revealing my 60 year old neighbor, who, as we got out, made a face that said ‘I’m proud of you. Get that ass.’  
I almost cried I was so embarrassed.  
We got to my apartment and Levi pressed against me as I fumbled with the keys. Levi pushed me onto the floor the minute the door swung open. He kissed me violently, and when I broke away for air, I saw Mikasa, standing there, watching in a fixated horror. I sat up, unceremoniously dumping Levi off my chest. Levi sat up and saw her as well. He got up and brushed himself off, placing the plastic bag full of clothes next to me, and opening the door.  
“Sorry Eren I really must be going.” He said as he closed the door.  
…  
HE JUST FUCKING DITCHED ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s Notes  
> So ya, hi. I don’t really know what to say, seeing as how my oh-so-wonderful senpai is forcing me to write a note right now. She abuses me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes  
> Hey all. Happy Father’s Day, tell your dads you love them. And if you are a dad reading this….
> 
> Cheers to you bro.  
> Anyways, the title was finally changed and is here to stay as Kidnapping the Heart. (I’m sorry, I know that “Ereri fanfic to be re-named” was the best title ever and many will miss it.) Continuing on, we all have dreamanime on Archive of Our Own to thank for the new title. Well, enjoy the next chapter.  
> America-san out

Mikasa stared, open mouthed, gazing at my flushed face and the plastic bag on the floor. Mikasa grabbed me by the front of the shirt, hauled me up, and shoved me against the door.   
“No.”  
“What?”  
“No.” she said firmly.  
“English please.”  
“No.” I sighed and looked at her.  
“No what, Mikasa?”   
“No…. kissing.” She backed up and released me, and I stared at her, dumbfounded.  
“It’s a little bit late for that.” I said.  
“Did you use protection?”  
“Mikasa! It’s not like that okay?” I said as I looked away.  
“Are you dating?”  
“What? Why would you ask that? He’s a guy.” Mikasa gave me an ‘are you shitting me’ look and sighed.  
“Eren, everybody knows you’re gay. Even the neighbor. She delivered cookies with condoms in the bottom of the basket to your door the other day, and there was even a bottle of lube.”  
“…What did you do with the cookies?”  
“…I ate them.”  
“Again?” I sighed. She always ate all the baked goods my neighbors bring me. “…What about the- um, condoms and, er, lube?”  
“I threw them away because I know about your stash in the drawer by your bed.”  
“How do you know about that?!” Mikasa shrugged. She walked towards the door. “If you don’t want another incident like today, I suggest you tell the group about Levi. We are spending Halloween here, so I suggest you tell them by then.” Mikasa left, leaving me standing in the living room, confused as fuck. Halloween was a week away, how the hell was I supposed to tell them? I pulled out my phone and sent out a mass text.   
Wanna hang out a Wall Maria tomorrow?  
Within minutes, I had a reply from everyone, all saying they would be there. I exhaled slowly and sat down on the couch to try and murder the nervousness in me by watching some of season three of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. 

I sat in the bar, fidgeting nervously as the whole group appeared in the doorway, one by one. When everyone was there, I looked over at Mikasa for support, and she nodded her head. I cleared my throat and got everyone’s attention.  
“So, you guys are all coming to the Halloween party at my house this year right?” I said.  
“No shit Jaeger.” Jean commented. I ignored him and continued.  
“So this year I’m bringing another person…” I finished lamely.  
“ Ohhhh is it your girlfriend?” Ymir commented from behind the bar.  
“Er- no. He’s… He’s my…. Boyfriend…” I finished, turning red and looking away. There was silence.  
“Connie you owe me fifty bucks pay up.” Sasha said, holding out her hand. Connie sighed and pulled out his wallet. Simultaneously, Betholdt paid Reiner, and Annie paid Mikasa. I sat in a stunned silence.  
“What the hell was that?” I said slowly.  
“We took bets about two months ago as to whether you were gay or not.” Connie said sheepishly.  
“So over half the group thought I was gay?”  
“No, we all thought you were gay, but some people had to bet against it to make it more fun.” Connie replied. I sighed.  
“So who’s the guy?” Sasha asked, munching on her french fries.  
“Levi.” I said. Sasha stopped, a french fry hanging out of her mouth.  
“Your doctor Levi?” She asked  
“Yeah.”  
“How the hell did you score with him? He’s gorgeous but looks like a grumpy ass toad.” She said.  
“What- I don’t know Sasha.”  
“How far have you gone?” Jean interjected.  
“None of your business shitty horse face.”  
“Have you gone on a date yet?” Annie asked.  
“I don’t know if that counts as a date.” I said, thinking of the maid dress.  
“Did you use protection?” Mikasa asked.  
“Were you top or bottom?” Marco said quietly.  
“Mikasa would you just- Marco.” I said, shocked.  
“Marco, your innocence…” Connie said, shocked.  
“Jesus-like people aren’t supposed to know about dirty things like that.” Sasha said, coving Marco’s mouth. We laughed, ordering more beers. I was unsure if me coming out of the closet and being so immediately accepted, with no shock, was a good thing or a bad thing, so I laughed it off, and texted Levi.  
“Wanna come over on Halloween?” I typed  
“Sure.” He replied. I attempted more conversation with him, but got one word answers, and soon gave up. I went home a few hours later, tired but happy. I fell asleep thinking of Levi, Halloween, and the maid’s dress in my closet.

The night of Halloween, I bought am obscene amount of decorations and food, spending hours prepping it and setting everything up. There were fake cobwebs and little skeletons scattered everywhere in my apartment. The doorbell rang, and Annie, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, and Bertholdt piled into my house.  
“Food! YESSSS.” Berthold said, leaving us for the food. Everyone began wandering around, talking and eating food. Armin came up to me and began talking.  
“Is Levi coming?” he asked.  
“Yeah, he said he would.” Armin opened his mouth to say something, but my doorbell rang and I had to answer. The door swung open to reveal Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie.   
“Food! YESSSS.” Sasha commented, leaving us and joining Berthold. Materializing behind them, Ymir and Christa walked in, carrying three cases of beer. Jean whooped, then grabbed a beer and dragged Marco off to talk to Reiner. I sat down on my couch and absent mindedly chatted with Armin, till the door swung open without warning, startling everyone into silence. Levi walked in, receiving curious looks from everyone, and giving a massive glare in return.  
“Is this your boyfriend Gayger?” Jean piped up. I glared in his direction.  
“Yeah shitty horse face. You got a problem?” Jean shut his mouth, turning back to Marco. There was an uneasy atmosphere as Levi came and sat next to me. Motion returned to the room, but the awkward undercurrent remained.  
“Why the fuck am I here again shitty brat?” Levi grumbled in my ear.  
“I wanted to introduce you to my friends.” I said lamely. Levi grumbled and leaned back into the couch.  
“Eren heads up!” Connie yelled as he threw a beer in my direction. I reached up to grab it, but Levi snatched it out of the air.  
“Alcohol isn’t for shitty brats.” Levi said as he drank the beer.  
“Hah! Are you just gonna take that Jaeger?” Jean sneered.  
“No-” I looked over at Levi who was glaring at me with a burning intensity. “Yes.” I said quietly.  
“Hah! Dude you’re fucking whipped!” Jean mocked. Levi got up off the couch and walked over as Jean kept running his mouth.   
“Jean, shut up.” Sasha said as she munched on some chips.  
“Why? This fucking midget doesn’t scare me!” Levi walked up to Jean, and punched him in the stomach. Jean doubled over, and Levi grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking Jean up to his eye level, and said;  
“What the hell did you just call me?” Jean whimpered and Levi released him, Jean stumbling back into Marco. There was dead silence until Sasha erupted into laughter.  
“You just got your ass handed to you!” she cried, tears forming as she laughed. The rest of us followed, holding our stomachs and wiping our eyes we were laughing so hard. Levi stood to the side in a ‘I don’t understand what’s so funny’ type of way. They all warmed up to Levi after that, and a few hours later, they left. Levi stayed to clean up my house, because he said ‘shitty brats don’t have to live in shitty houses’. I let him do his thing, and I figured he would leave afterwards. I went to my room, stripped off my shirt, and crawled into bed. I snuggled up into my blankets, and fell asleep.  
My alarm clock went off the next morning, and I rolled over to slap it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes blearily. I looked around my room, seeing my floor picked up, clothes folded, Levi in my bed, mirror clean.  
What?  
I stared at Levi, breathing softly next to me, his face blank. I looked at his face for a while, then sighed heavily. I poked his cheek, attempting to wake him up. He didn’t respond. I continued to shake him, but to no avail. I sat back, and gazed at his white skin and his long black eyelashes. I looked at Levi’s lips, and I was reminded of how those lips felt against mine. I turned red, and bent down close to Levi’s face. Closing my eyes, I kissed him softly on the lips.  
I felt him respond, moving his mouth with mine. I opened my eyes to find Levi looking back at me. He grabbed me, flipping me onto my back and straddling me. Levi continued to kiss me, running his hands down my shirtless stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, turning my kisses to his face and neck. Levi bit my ear, making me moan. Levi brought his head down to my collar bone, and then began trailing little bites downwards.   
“Le-Levi. I have to go to s-school.” I mumbled. Levi ignored me, and continued exploring my torso with his teeth. He bit down on my side and I jumped. Levi smirked, but continued on until he reached my pants.   
“Lev-”  
“Shut up.” He commanded, then grabbed ahold of the zipper of my jeans with his teeth. With a smooth yank the zipper was pulled down, lending some relief to the tight bulge in my pant. He took the button in his mouth and un-did it with his tongue, making me moan. He yanked down my pants, and began lightly trailing his fingers along the inside of my legs. He reached my knee, then stroked back down to my ankles. Levi ran his fingers up the inside of my legs again, making me squirm, but he stopped a few inches above my knee, then went back down to my ankles. He repeated this until I was gasping and panting, squirming constantly. Finally, he reach the top of the inside of my thigh, and through my underwear, he gave my dick a light stoke. Unable to control myself, I let out a loud shout. Levi looked up at me and forcefully pressed his mouth on mine, stroking me lightly at the same time. Levi slipped his finger under the band of my boxers, and the door bell sounded.  
“Eren?” a voice rang through the house from behind the front door. “Are you ready for school?” I looked at Levi desperately as he dead panned.  
“Whoooosh.” He said quietly. “Did you hear that?”  
“Wha-”  
“That was the sound of the mood, flying past us, out the window at light speed, hitting the cement, and getting repeatedly run over.” Levi got off of me, adjusting his clothes. I whined.  
“Levi…” I trailed off, pointing to the bulge in my boxers. Levi looked at me coldly.  
“I am not getting you off while your sister stands outside your front door. Go to school.” Levi replied, wrapping himself in the blanket and crawling back into my bed. He kicked me until I stood up, and I reluctantly put on clothes and met Mikasa at the door. I glared at her immediately. She ignored me, and we both headed to school, me awkwardly shifting the bulge in my pants when she wasn’t looking.  
By second period, I couldn’t take it anymore. I kept thinking of this morning whenever I started to settle down, and my erection was incessant. When the bell rang for the end of second period, I practically sprinted to the empty science room on the third floor. I swung the door closed behind me, and I waited for the first bell of third period to ring. I sat in the corner, unzipped my pants, and slid them down to the middle of my thighs. I lightly stroked myself, and I held in a small cry of pleasure. I continued to stoke myself, increasing the speed. I closed my eyes for the last few seconds until I came, splattering cum into my hand and crying out. I panted and looked up, to see the face of my homeroom teacher, Mr.Shadis. His sunken in eyes stared at me as I stared back, mortified.  
“What are you doing in here, Jaegerbombastic?” he asked, making it worse by using the name the class had called me last basketball season after I won state for them. I gaped, struggling to find words, but slowly drowning in the awkwardness of the situation. “I want you cleaned up and in my class in five seconds Jaeger.” He said, leaving the room. I silently screamed, shamefully pulling up my pants, and walked to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s Notes;  
>  Hey guys, America-San here. Russia-chan is unable to edit (or even read ) the fanfic for a while, so this is a solo operation for now. *salutes* Treat me kindly please, and bear with me.   
> Anyways, just wanted to make it clear that Eren’s teacher is the guy who yelled at the trainees, the really scary one. XD Hope you like the chapter, and remember, authors like me thrive off of feedback. *hint hint* -America-san out


	7. Heichou there's Rice on My Face and a Boner in my Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAVE A PROCRASTINATION PROBLEM AND I AM SO SORRY IM JUST A PIECE OF WEEABOO TRASH I HAVEN’T UPDATED  
> But the point here is I’m back and I am ready to write some ereri for my fans. Like seriously, I love you all. A special shoutout to anyone who has stuck with this since the beginning, I dont even know how you deal with me. I swear to god in person I am like 28503949% better but you will just have to deal with this sad piece of otaku trash. Enjoy my lovelies~  
> -America-san out

I saw Levi pretty much everyday after that. He would meet me outside of school and we would go to different places where he could somehow always find a way to assault me in a mildly public way. Earlier today he had nearly ripped me off the sidewalk when I saw him outside the school. He yelled back at me “We are going to the mall!” and he took off at light speed. When we entered the mall I heard a thunderous noise on the floor above us. I looked over at Levi curiously as we walked through the mall. I saw a group of kids from my school turn the corner to the escalators, and we followed suit. I hear the noise increase as we head upstairs and when we turn the corner my jaw drops.  
Standing there, in the flesh and blood, was Khloé Alexandra Kardashian. I grip Levi’s arm and I silently jump up and down.  
“L-L-Levi that’s Khloé, THAT IS HER LEVI.” Levi nods and looks at me amused. I haul Levi up the escalator andI run towards the crowd, shoving screaming girls out of the way. I can see the stage and I stop and fall to my knees at the magnificent sight that is Kim Noel Kardashian. I clutch at Levi’s leg and I silently screamed. They stayed for a few minutes and talked to fans, and when they left, Kim was waving goodbye to her fans, and turned, and looked STRAIGHT AT ME AND WAVED. I tightened my grip on Levi’s leg, and I screamed internally as she walked away. When she left, Levi hauled me up and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the mall. The people from my class were not far behind. The entire length of the hall way I babbled about the Kardashians, and I turned to Levi and I gushed,  
“I just LOVE them!” Levi glared at me and reached up and snatched my hair. He pulled me down and kissed me, then bit my lip and klonked his head against mine.   
“Listen here shitty brat, I will beat the everliving shit out of you if you do not shut up about the fucking Kardashians.” I looked back to see the kids from my school laughing and pointing at us.  
“Hey could you not do that?” I asked, leaning over to Levi. He looked up surprised.  
“I thought you liked it.” He stated plainly. I turned red.  
“Wha- no of course not!” I stammered indignantly. Levi blinked at me a few times, then turned his head forward, making a small noise of acknowledgement. He released my hand and put it in his own pocket, leaving me feeling slightly abandoned. I followed after, a feeling of dread in my stomach that was telling me ‘Boy you done fucked up.’  
Levi picked me up after school, and he took me to a cafe next to the park, and it was great so far, but the entire time he didn’t touch me. I sipped on my coffee and I watched him watch me, (which was resulting in absolutely nothing.) I finished off my drink and stood up, Levi following suit.  
“I wanna walk through the park.” I proclaimed. Levi grunted and reached for my hand, but stopped midway and dropped his hand back down. Disappointment hit me like a ton of bricks. I walked a little ahead of him, and when I saw the lake I rushed towards the bank at light speed. I sat next to the water and trailed my fingers in it, watching the ripples. Levi walked up behind me and I tilted my head back at him and gave him a goofy smile. Levi blinked and pulled out his phone, and I heard the electronic snap of his camera. I made a noise of complaint, and he smiled and reached out to put a hand into my hair. I stretched my head up, welcoming the contact, but he dropped the smile and the hand as he looked up at the water. My eyebrows furrowed and I rested my chin on my knees, frowning. Soon after, we silently left, heading back towards my house on his bike. I clung to his back on the way there, and when I got off, I turned to levi and I waited for him to kiss me like he always did, but he didnt even turn the bike off as he began to leave. I panicked and reached out for his sleeve, and when it caught between my fingers, levi looked at me.  
“Yes eren?” he said, using my name instead of calling me a brat. I looked down and clenched my hand on his sleeve.  
“T-touch me, Levi…” He stopped moving and stared at me surprised. My eyes widened and I stared him in the eyes. Before promptly flipping my shit, that is.  
“N-NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT I SWEAR! I-it’s just that you haven't kissed me or even held my hand all day… “ He sighed.   
“Listen shitty brat, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 12:00, we’re going to the cafe with Petra.” He shook his arm a bit and I let go, watching him speed off on his bike. ‘Why won’t he touch me? Or tell me why...’ I thought solemnly as I walked up the stairs to my apartment.   
***  
I pouted at my soup as Petra and levi chatted about various items on the menu and random stuff happening in the clinic. Petra released a melodic laugh and grinned at Levi, while I sat to the side, sadly slurping my soup.  
"Here are your riceballs." the waitress mentioned as she sat them down next to me.  
"I didnt order any ric-" The waitress shut me up wih a wink, the slip of a piece of paper into my hand, and the sashay of her hips as she walked away. I unfolded the paper, confused, and stared at the numbers on the paper. I crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor, then looked up at Levi.  
Never before have I been so scared than in the moment I saw the fury on his face. My eyes widened and I almost shouted "What?!"  
"One, pick up that paper, and two I'm gonna-" He stopped suddenly, and looked at me carefully. "Nevermind." Levi mumbled. "Just pick up that paper. Oh Petra, you have rice on your cheek." Petra made a confused noise as levi grabbed her chin and wiped a piece of rice off of her face. He touched her?!?! After he's been ignoring me for a week now?!?!?!?! I stood up in a rage, grabbed a riceball, and stuck it to my cheek as Levi and Petra stared, mouths agape.  
"Levi! I have rice on my face too!" Everyone in the restaurant stared, and I watched as levi put his head into his hand and sighed deeply.  
"Sorry Petra, I have to take this dumbass home" He glared at me. "Get on my bike. Now." I followed him out, and sollemly clung to his back. I gently squeezed him at a stop light, and his head swiveled around to stare at me in the moment before the light turned green and his attention went back to driving. we stopped at my apartment building, and we got off and walked to my apartment in silence.  
When we arrived, levi immediatly turned on his heel and said goodbye. I watched him begin to walk down the hallway, and I felt a sense of dread.  
"Don't go!" I said in a moment of embarrasing passion. Levi turned and looked at me with and eyebrow raised, asking me 'why'. "Um- just stay for a drink or something?" His eyes narrowed and analyzed my fidgeting, before slowly nodding and walking back into my apartment. I scrambld after him, shutting the door and rushing to the kitchen. I reached up into my cupboards, snatching a glass, and snagging a beer from the fridge. I pored it into the glass and set it on the bar in front of levi.  
He sipped it silently for a few seconds, watching me. He sighed.  
"Eren-"  
"Levi-" we both began, then I shut up and motioned for him to speak first.  
"Eren, what's going on?" he asked blunly. I blinked at him, mildly surprized that he just went for it like that.  
"Um, I- I just" I mumbled the rest of my sentance, causing Levi to huff.  
"Eren speak up."  
"I-I just wanted to know why you won't touch me." Levi's eyes got wide and I began nervously rambling. "I mean like you won't hold my hand or kiss me or pat me on the head and Iv'e been worried I took 1739 showers this week in case you thought Iwas dirty or something but no matter what I do you wont touch me and I thought we were dating and- hey are you listening?" I whined.  
"Yes, but this idiotic babbling is getting on my nerves." Levi sighed. I felt my face flush and I began angrily shouting;  
"Hey I'm just trying to fix the goddamn-"  
"You told me not to touch you, yoou dumbass." He snapped  
"I did not!"  
"You did! After we saw the Kardashians? Hey could you not do that? Of course I don't like it!" he mimkicked me and puffed out air with an annoyed noise. My eyes widened as I realized what an idiot I was. I had just been embarrased about people seeing us, and ovverreacted. I felt my face turn beet red.  
"Um, I didn't mean- I meant dont do the whole kissing thing in public." I murmured. Levi raised an eye brow and looked a me to continue. "There were girls from my school, and Iwas embarrassed, but I defineatly like you touching me when we are alone." Levi raised a perverted eyebrow. "SH-SH-SHUT UP." I said. He got up and got extremely close to me, not touching, and said;  
"I didnt say a thing." He smiled and stepped back. "Movie night?" he proposed, referring to the nights where we ate popcorn and snuggled on the couch, usually ending in some of lewd behavior. I nodded, and I ran to get blankets and a movie, and levi popped popcorn. I snagged one of the sci-fi movies I had rented from my room, and ran back downstairs to see Levi standing next to the couch with a bowl of popcorn. I ran over and settled into the couch, after throwing the movie into the DVD player. I looked expectantly at Levi, and he smirked at me.  
"Shitty brat." he remarked, crawling into my lap and pulling the blanket up to his eyes. I happily rested my chin on his head and pulled him closer. I wrapped my arms aroud him and gave hime a gentle squeeze, recieving an irritated grunt in return.   
***  
This time, when time credits rolled, there was no lewd behavior. I muffled a dissapointed noise and unhappily watched levi walk aroound the room after detangling himself from me. I leapt up in alarm when Levi reached for his coat.  
'Where are you going?" I asked  
"Uh- Home."  
"No!" I nearly yelled. The upstairs neighbor released a flurry of bangs onto my roof, telling me to shut the fuck up. "Stay." I pleaded simply. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Dont you have school tomorrow?"  
"Uh I can skip." he skeptically crossed his arms.   
"What about your sister?" I whipped out my phone and began rapidly typing.  
"There." I said as I sent it. "I told her that I felt sick and went to Armin's house for the night. She won't come." I puffed out my chest, feeling proud.  
"Fine." He said, wandering upstairs in the vague direction of my bedroom. I happily followed, finding him ridding himself of his jeans, leaving Levi in his T-shirt and a pair of boxers. He clambered into my bed and under the covers, myself following quickly after him, minus my shirt and plus pajamma pants. I reached out to pull him over to me, but he pushed me over and snuggled up to my back.  
"Isn't the shorter person supposed to be the little spoon?"  
"Shut your shitty face." I laughed and let him hold me, listening to his breathing slow and light snores begin. I flipped around and snuggled into him, falling asleep soon after.  
***  
I blearily opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I looked over to see Levi's back facing me, so I reached out and sidled up to his back. I heard him mumble, and he turned onto his back.  
"Levi." I said, leaning down and kissing him. He opened his eyes and kissed me back, pushing me down and pulling himself on top of me. The kiss deepened and grew more intense until we broke away for air, panting slightly.  
"Good morning shitty brat."  
"Very good morning in my opinion." I said as I waggled my eyebrows . He deadpanned.  
"Don't ever do that again."  
"Are you talking about the-" I started, then waggled my eyebrows.  
"Yes." I grinned and waggled my eyebrows at him. Levi's eyes became dangerous, and he pushed me down and kissed me hard. He made his way down to my pajama pants, licking and sucking and biting a trail of pleasure down my body. I tried to contain my moans, refusing to let Levi win. He began to tug on my pants, and I quickly pinned Levi down, surprising him into releasing a small grunt. I kissed him, taking absolute control of his mouth as I reached down to roll his nipple between my fingers. Levi released a moan into my mouth, and I contunued to play with his nipples, moving my mouth to his neck so I could hear his moans.  
I lightly chomped on his collerbone, and Levi had had enough. He flipped us over once again, and stripped himself of his pants, releasing his errection. He grabbed me by my hair and kissed me almost violently, rubbing himself against me. He slipped off my pants and lowered himself in between my thighs, lightly biting the tender flesh on my inner thighs. He slowly bit, licked, and sucked his way up, leaving me a quivering moaning mess. Levi pulled away, making me release a whine, but quickly lowered his face to my errection, and licked his lips before he lightly bit the tip, pulling his face away as my hips bucked up. He smirked and placed his hands onto my hips, pinning me to the bed. He lightly placed his mouth around my dick and sucked.  
"LeviLeviLeviLevi!" I begged, unable to formulate an understandable sentance in the heat of his mouth around me. I bucked against his hands pinning me to the bed, wanting so badly to thrust into Levi's mouth.  
"Yes?" He asked, speaking around my dick and causing small vibrations thoughout my whole body. I moaned, and reached my hand down to my dick in an attempt to get some relief. Levi smacked my hand away, and in an act of vengence I sat forward and grabbed his nipple with one hand and his dick with the other. He moand against my dick and I quivered, aggressively attempting to jerk Levi off before he made me come. Sensing how close he was to coming, Levi sped up, bobbing his head faster and swirling his tounge around me, and I responded by tugging on his nipple. We went faster, faster, faster until I came and a split second afer, Levi. We both flopped back onto the bed, covered in sweat and panting.  
"Don't fucking waggle your eyebrows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editors Note:  
> Hey guys! Sorry we havn't uptated in so long, I wasn't able to even read the fic, much less help with it. And then there is my writer's incompitence and ability to procrastinste for obscene amounts of time. We hope you all have stuck with us! I love you aaaalll! <3 Bye bye  
>  \- Russia-chan


	8. Maid's Dress 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
>  Okay seriously guys I think it's so funny when Eren waggles his eyebrows it's too much. And its great to see I have so many readers after going on hiatus (unannounced) for what, 3 months? (I know, I'm a bad senpai) I'm glad you guys decided to stick it out! We've finally decided the endgame for this fic, so be prepared! Enjoy it while you can! Also, I'm sorry for all the sex (or foreplay). I can't help it, I love sexy fun times!  
>  Enjoy! - America-san

Maid Dress 2.0  
"His birthday is in a week!?" I exclaimed, sliding off of the counter of Petra's desk to face her. "That's Christmas! Is he Jesus or something?" Petra giggled and nodded.  
"Yes. He never celebrates or anything, and the rest of us have plans on christmas so we never have time to celebrate." The door leading into the back swung open and the both of us shut up and stared at Levi's bored face as he walked into the room. He looked up at the both of us, eyes narrowing.  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked, making both of us look away. He sighed. "Come on Eren, lets go to dinner."  
"Oooohhhh date night?" Petra cooed. "Have fun." I blushed and Levi ignored her, dragging us out the door.  
At dinner, I was absent minded and off on planet Levi, with Levi himself staring at me, sipping at his beer. I absent mindedly stirred my spaghetti.  
"Oi, why aren't you eating?" He asked, placing his glass on the table.  
"I'd rather eat your spaghetti."  
"And I would rather eat you so it looks like we are both settling for less tonight." He sipped at his drink and smirked, watching me splutter.  
"How can you even say stuff like that with a straight face?!" I scream-whispered. Levi leaned across the table, putting his face next to my ear.  
"Because your reactions are cute." He sat back down and looked satisfied as my whole face went beet red.  
"Are you spending the night tonight?" I quizzed while sipping my soda.  
"Did you get the key away from your sister?" He asked back. I sighed.  
"No."  
"Then no. I don't want anymore intterruptions, and you can't lie to her all the time."   
We finshed off our food with small chit chat, then Levi got on his bike and drove me home. I got into my apartment and immedialy began pacing. What the hell am I going to get him? I wondered as I ran upstairs to change into pajammas. What the hell does that man even like? I sighed as I opened up my closet, and the maids dress that Levi bought for me stared me in the face. I slammed the door shut and turned red. No no no no NO nO I thought. I cannot wear that again. I slowly reopened the closet and stared at the maids dress, slowly turning red as I remembered just what happened in that dress. I slammed the door shut.  
"At least not that one." I said to myself.  
***  
Oh my god why am I doing this? I asked myself as the chashier shot me weird looks as I grabbed various dresses and dragged them into the dressing room with me. I put on the first few, but for the first time in my life my lack of breasts troubled me. Finnally, I found one that was made for girls with flat chests (or boys wth weird boyfriends.) I slipped the dress on, pulling it over my head to see myself wearing a black maids dress with golden highlights that stopped just below my crotch. The skirt was just a little poofy, going well with the form-hugging laced-up front. I cliped the gold bow into my hair, then stared down the bggest challenge of all- my panties. Matching black panties with a tiny gold bow on the front. I felt my reslove cracking as I slipped them on, quickly followed by the garter, and the socks. After Levi's "helpful" explanation of how the socks and garters work, I had no trouble slipping them on. The garters peeked out of my skirt, leaving a few inches of my upper thighs open for the whole world to see. I stared at myself for a few moments, then slipped it all off, redressed myself, and walked to the chashier, who, when she saw the panties, laughed at me. I walked out of the store grumbling.  
"Stupid Pervert." I mumbled to myself, making my way back to my apartment.  
***  
"Christmas Party?" Levi said, looking up from his coffee at me.  
"Um yeah. Do you wanna come? It's the same people who were there for the halloween party." I asked.  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."  
"Awesome!" I grinned at him excitedly. The flash of his camera blinded me, as well as vaporized my smile into thin air.  
"God damn it." he cursed. I blinked at him in an attempt to regain my vision.  
"If you're gonna take secret pictures of me, turn the damn flash off." I grumbled.  
"I didnt take any pictures of you."  
"Levi."  
"What?"  
"You did."  
"Did what?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
"Sorry I could only do coffee today, i have plans." Levi nodded and waved it away.  
"It's no problem. Text me when you get home."  
"Mmkay." I walked out of the coffee shop and headed down the street towards the bakery to pick up the cake I had bought for Levi.  
***  
"YESSSSS ITS A GIFT CERTIFICATE TO A BUFFET!" Sasha screamed as she ripped open the chinese gift exchange box.  
"And I'm gonna steal it." Connie said as he held up the number after Sasha's. Sasha and Connie immediatly began fighting over the certificate, leaving Sasha in the corner sobbing over the loss of her gift certificate and Connie fanning himself with it. I laughed as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  
"Eren." I turned around to see Mikasa standing behind me with a small box in her hand. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"   
"Uh yeah." I handed Levi my coffee maker I had gotten and followed Mikasa into the Kitchen. She leaned against the counter and sighed.  
"I know you've been asking for this back for a while, and I figured that since we are gonna be graduating soon I don't really need it anymore." she said as she handed me the box. I opened it to reveal the key to my apartment I had given Mikasa 2 years ago. I grinned and hugged her.  
"Thanks Mikasa." I released her and sat down next to Levi. "Look at this." I said as I opened my palm to show Levi the key.  
"Is that your sister's key?" He asked picking it up and looking at it.  
"Yeah do you want it?" I asked.  
"Do you want me to have it?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then yeah, I woud like to have it." He pulled out his keys and looped my apartment key onto the chain.  
The party went on for a few more hours, but by eleven, only Mikasa, Armin, and Levi were left. We were on the couch watching christmas movies, but Armin jumped up when he saw the clock "Ahhhhh Mikasa we have to go!" Armin said, grabbing her and pulling her towards the door. Levi glanced at the clock.  
"I'd better get going too." He said, attempting to sit up and leave. The door slammed as Mikasa left, and I grabbed Levi.  
"Uh no I have a gift for you." Levi looked at me, surprised. "Hold on I'll go get it. Stay right here and don't turn around." I dashed upstairs and ripped off my pants, revealing the garters, panties, and socks I had been wearig all night. I threw on my dress, clipped the bow in, and ran down stairs. I dashed past levi into the kitched, opened the fridge, grabbed the small cake, and ran to the table. "Alright, you can come over here." Levi turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me and the small chocolate cake that said "Happy Birthday Levi" written across the top. Levi walked over to me, and stared.  
"Petra told you it was my birthday?" I nodded. "Hmm I'm gonna have to thank her later." I turned red and swivled around to face the kitchen.  
"I'll get some plates." I said, then released a squeal as Levi grabbed my waist. "I don't think so. Even though you look great in that outfit, all I really want to do is take if off of you." My eyes widened and I dumbfoundedly followed Levi up the stairs to my bedroom. He shut the door and immediatly began stripping as I hopped onto the bed. Levi, now shirtless, walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed my ankles, pulling me towards him until my legs were around his hips and my panties fully visable. "Oh ho, panties too? You really went all out." Levi leaned forward and palmed me through the cloth. I moaned, grinding against his hand. Levi reached around me and undid the zipper on the back of the dress, exposing my back to the air.   
"Now, this is nice, but its going to get in the way." he said as he pulled the dress over my head and tossed it to the floor. he leaned into me, putting his head by my ear and murmuring, "You know, you don't have to wear a dress to get me to fuck you. I like you no matter what you wear."  
"Are you saying you don't like it?" I asked, pushing myself back from him.  
"What? No you idiot. I really love to see you dress up for me like this. However, it's not like I like to see you like this because you look like a girl, I like to see you get embarrassed. It's cute." he said as he kissed me.  
"I'm not cute." I protested, pouting a little. Levi bit my lip.  
"The cutest." He kissed me hard, pushing the both of us onto the bed. He brought his hand down to my panties and started palming me again, making me moan into his mouth. He smirked and abandoned my lips, lowering himself to my panties. He started to mouth my errection, making my panties slick. I groaned and started to grind against his mouth, but Levi kept me in place by grabbing my garters to hold me still.   
"I hate those stupid fucking things." I groaned. Levi lifted his head.  
"In reality, your socks would stay up without them, I just like how they look on you." He said as he picked one up with his finger and let it snap back onto my skin. He changed positions, sliding the rest of his clothes off. He unhooked my garters from my socks and slid the garter, as well as the panties, off and threw them on the floor. He leaned back and ran his fingers along the socks. "I like these." he murmured, looking up at me. "They make your ass look nice." He leaned over me and reached for the drawer in my nightstand, opened it, and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. He looked at me, waiting for my permission, and I nodded. He opened the lube and squeezed some into his hand, slicking his fingers. He put his fingers on the outside of my hole, and looked at me, again waiting for permission. I nodded. He stuck one finger in, making me moan a little. he stuck the second one in and I groaned a little, shifting to get used to the feeling of his fingers. He wiglled them around, scissoring his fingers in order to stretch me out. He began stroking my walls, making little gasps come out of me in response. After a little bit, he stuck the third finger in, once again scissoring to stretch me out. When he thought I was ready, he pulled his fingers out and slipped a condom on, putting his errection just outside my hole.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yes." I replied. Levi slowly thrusted into me, making me tighten up. He stopped movind, leaning forward to kiss me gently.   
"Relax." he murmured. I tried my best to relax, and I nodded at him when i was ready. He slowly moved forward, making tears come to my eyes. "I'm all the way in." he said as he leaned forward and kissed my tears away. He kissed me on the mouth, and sat back again. He slowly began to move, making me cry out. He kept going, probing my walls until he hit my g-spot, making me moan like a horney 13 year old. Levi began slowly assaulting the spot over and over again, increasing his speed, panting, making me cry out every time he hit it. I felt the heat coil in my stomach as he pounded into me, and I became a hot quivering mess in his hands.  
"L-Levi I'm g-gonna cum!" I warned him as he pounded into me. Levi leaned forward and kissed me, then resumed his assault. His moans became louder and more frequent as we got closer and closer to completion. I tried to hold it in, but with one final pound from him I came undone.  
"Levi!" I cried as I came all over myself, feeling Levi come undone inside me as well. He laid ontop of me, panting, as we both tried to regain our senses. After a few minutes, Levi sat up and stripped away the condom.   
"Ugh. We are a mess." He groaned.  
"A hot mess." I remarked as I waggled my eyebrows and got up from the bed.  
"I swear to god Eren you will never get laid again."  
"Oh really? Guess I'm gonna have to go eat that cake downstairs all by my self." I waggled my eyebrows again.  
"Get in the shower." he said as he walked past me and smacked my ass. I grinned and followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Notes:  
> Well.... (-/////-) hope you all enjoyed   
>  \- Russia-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
>  I will never blush in the face of writing hardcore ereri sex like my kohai.   
> Also, you commented twice you fool. Anyways, we are like IN the endgame of this fic, so enjoy it while it lasts!  
>  -America-San

The Calm before the Storm  
"Yeah, we finally did it." I told Armin. "I mean it's not like we havent played in the bed before, but this is the first time we actually did it." I grinned at Levi, on the couch as I grabbed pizza from the fridge. I plopped on the couch and Levi snuggled up to me as I chatted with Armin.  
"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around the last week, I've been busy." I replied. "Shut up." I told Armin. Levi chuckled. "Ugh bye." I told Armin and hung up the phone. "Jeeze, that guy is too much." I told Levi.  
"Where do you wanna go today?"   
"How about we go see that movie?"  
"Sure." He said as he sat up and kissed me briefly. "Let's go."  
***  
"I can't believe you gave Levi chocolate syrup for Valentines day." Mikasa said.  
"It was great," Levi said from the couch. "Especially on Eren." Levi smirked as he watched Mikasa's mortified face.   
"Don't tease her." I said as I lightly punched him. He turned around and kissed me deeply on nthe mouth, making me turn instantly red, and making Mikasa leave the room.  
"Does that mean I should tease you?" he asked.  
"Shut up!"  
***  
"Easter at home is way better." Levi murmured as he turned around in the bed to face me. He fell back alseep on my arm and I smiled as he lightly snored Easter morning away.   
"Home with you is way better." I replied quietly, wrapping my free arm around him and falling back asleep to the sound of his breath next to me.  
***  
I put my head on Levi's shoulder as we watched the fireworks.  
"I fucking love fireworks." I whispered reverently to him. He leaned over and pecked me on the mouth.  
"I fucking love you." I turned towards him, surprised. He looked at me, hope and a little bit of fear in his eyes.  
"Me too." I said and rested my head back on his shoulder.  
***  
I stared back at Levi as he looked at me expectanly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I asked if you wanted to move in together. I mean, We've been together for over a year now, and I just thought-" I stared for a couple of seconds, then practically tackled him in a hug.  
"Duh." I said, then kissed him.  
***  
I streightened my tie, staring out the side of the car on the way to dinner with Levi, fidgetng nervously. He had been acting strange the past few days, and he sounded like whatever was bothering him, he was gonna spill it at dinner.  
"Ah shit. I don't think we are gonna make it in time in this traffic." Hanji said (she was driving me.)  
"Its fine, I can walk." I got out of the car, heading towards the sidewalk. I quickly walked in the direction of the restaurant, nervous and anxious. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to face the person, but never saw them. A rag obsured my vision, and I tried to hold my breath, but they punched me in the stomach, making me gasp. The drugs in the rag clouded my brain, and I was quickly dragged into a car sitting in the alley. I was roughly thrown into the backseat, the door shutting and locking and the car's tires squealed as it shot forward. I tried to keep track of where we were, but my drug filled brain couldn't keep up.  
We came to a stop about an hour later, according to the clock in the car. i was dragged out and roughly dragged into a building. My eyes widened as I saw the insignia on the men. The Jager insignia. My father's gang? This makes no sense. I was dragged into an elevator, and pushed out of the doors into the arms of two more guards who cuffed my arms and legs. They sat me in a chair, then walked back to the door. Soon, a door to the left of me opened, revealing my father.  
Grisha Jaeger, the mob boss.  
I felt anger flare up in my and i yelled at him. "What the fuck? Why did you kidnap your own goddam kid?" He looked at me coldly.  
"You are hardly my son. No son of mine is a fucking faggot." He said, pulling pictures out of a manilla folder from the desk in front of me. He pulled out snapshots of me and Levi together, at the mall, at the movies, at the beach, making out in the apartment elevator, anytime we were in public together, my father has a picture of it.  
"What the fuck? Why the fuck do you have pictures of me and Levi?" I asked.  
"I need my son to uphold the image of being my son for as long as he is under my control. I have to make sure you are behaving appropriatly. Now, on to business. You aren't allowed to see him."  
"Oh yeah? How exactly are you supposed to keep us apart?" I asked with a smirk. He motioned to the guards, and they wheeled a chair with Levi in it, gagged, bruised, bleeding, and cuffed to the chair.  
"Well I suppose I could kill him." Grisha said with a wicked grin as the guards pulled out their guns and held them to Levi's chest.  
"NO!" I yelled. "No! You can't hurt him."  
"Correction: I CAN, however you don't want me too. So how about we make a deal?" I glanced at Levi, and then hung my head.  
"What do you want?" I asked.   
"Stay away from each other for 6 years." He said. "Then, youll be 25 and won't be my responsiblility anymore."  
"Was I ever your responsibility?" I growled.  
"Ah-ah mind your manners." I glared at him. "Now what's your decision?" He asked bluntly, staring at me.  
I looked over at Levi, staring back at me with blank grey eyes. They probably drugged him. I thoought. Tilting my head downward, I closed my eyes.   
"I'll stay away from him." I heard shuffling and looked up to see Levi being carted away. "Wait!" I protested. "I don't even get to say goodbye?"  
"Don't worry, we will disclose this information to him, and show him the video we took of your decision to elminate any supicions he has. He will move out of your house as well as out of town by the end of the week. Now, since that's been settled," he turned towards me, giving me a cold dead stare. "Get the hell out of my office." Immediately, I was unchained from the chair and drug out of the office. I numbly watched the men put me into a different car, and put a sack over my face, tying it loosely under my head. I felt the car start and blindly felt the smooth turns and short stops of the car as we left the hellhole that was my father in the dust.  
The sack was ripped off, making me blink and squint at the huge building in front of me.  
"A hotel?" I asked. "Why-"  
"Mr. Yeager asked for us to keep you here for a week while your..." he paused. "boyfriend... moves out of town." I nodded, and was led into the hotel, immediatly dragged into the elevator to the top floor, then down a short hallway and thrown into the room.  
"Order food if you need it." the man said as he shoved me in the door after he freed my ankles and hands, slamming the door shut. I walked over to the window in an attempt to see where I kwas, but my surroundings were comepletely unfamiliar.  
"Levi." I breathed as I stared out the window, feeling myself tear up. I let the tears fall silently as I stared out the window, watching the cars pass in an erie silence.  
***  
A week later I was home in our- ...my apartment, staring emotionlessly at the rooms now devoid of all things Levi had brung. I searched in the fridge for a beer and mindlessly channel surfed on my couch. Soon, the clock turned to 3 am, and I numbly wandered upstairs, falling into my bed with my day clothes still on. I stilled as Levi's scent filled my nose, and I breathed in deeply, chocking my exhale with a sob, and I then began crying for the first time since the hotel. I clutched at the pillows and buried myself in them, crying myself to sleep. When I woke up, my pain deepened as I opened the black box with the karashian seasons in them, and removed my favorite season. Upon opening the dvd case, instead of finding my disk, I found a small sliver band around the middle. I unclipped the note I found in the side clips, and opened it.  
"I didn't get to give this to you at dinner, seeing as how i was kidnapped by a certain shitty brat's dad. Hold onto it for me until I get back. Stay safe.  
I love you. -L" The messy handwriting made tears form in my eyes as I read the short note. clutching the note in one hand and gingerly holding the ring in the other, and for the second time in less than 24 hours, I sobbed like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note  
>  Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the feels! Unfortunately, we are approaching the end. Will Levi come back? Will things ever look up? Will Eren's dad get punched in the face? Probably.   
> -Russia-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hey Guys! This is the last Author's Note I get to write in this fic (I think) so I just wanna say thank you to all of you who stuck with us. It means a lot just to see the sheer number of people who bothered to even look at this fic. And I know, things have sobered up recently, and its not as funny as it used to be, but how else was I to end this fic besides a little drama? Anyways, I hope you guys stick around to see our future fics, and as always, stay safe and always waggle your eyebrows.

Looking back, the first month was the toughest, I thought as I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing and a small notification popping up, informing me that as of today, it had been six years since I had seen Levi. However, the notification was underwhelming for 2 reasons.  
One, duh I knew that today was the day, I had been counting down to the day I could see him again since the day he left, and two, it had been plaguing my mind that I had no way of contacting him. His facebook was gone, I didn't know where he lived, he wasn't in any phone book I could get my hands on, and he had changed phone numbers, rendering the number in my phone totally useless. I had no way to contact him, meaning I had no way of meeting up with him.   
I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning against the headboard. At the sound of my phone buzzing again, I rolled out of bed and threw on a hoodie and jeans. I sighed as I began walking down to the coffee shop, the same little place tucked away into the dark corner of the street. I pushed the glass door in, setting off the ever-annoying bell that hung above my head.  
“Eren?" I heard Marco yell from the back. I heard rustling and a few protests as I walked over the glass case to gaze at the baked goods piled inside.  
“Yeah it’s me.” I replied. At that, the he popped out from the back and smiled broadly, wearing a blue half apron.  
"The usual?" He asked, already grabbing a poppy seed muffin and grabbing my ready made mocha from the counter, setting them both in front of me. I quickly paid for them and headed out to the street, munching quietly on my muffin. I turned left and entered Armin's apartment building, slowly making my way upstairs. after a few raps on his door, he opened it, dressed in pajamas with his hair in a ponytail.   
"Are you excited?" Armin buzzed, grinning. "Today's the day."  
"Mmhm." I said as I slipped out of my shoes and collapsed on his couch. "Vey excited to have no way to contact him and no way to see if he is even alive. Much excitement. All the happy." I grumbled, sipping at my coffee. Armin frowned. He sat next to me on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.   
"Well, you haven't moved. If he wants to find you he can. There are a million ways to contact you if he really wanted to." he said.  
"Wow that makes me feel so-"  
"Which is why you are now a free man! You aren't required to sit around waiting for him! Let's go do something and forget that asshole!" he proclaimed, standing up. I looked at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.  
"Yeah.... okay."  
***  
I have never regretted something so fast or so much in my life.  
Yes, that includes the maids dress.  
I sat in the corner of the gay bar, watching a hammered armin grind on a massive lumberjack-esque man, sipping at my beer with a generally miserable attitude about me. I rubbed the ring on the chain around my neck absent mindedly, watching the asinine behavior of the hammered gay bar. I had rejected three men (including sir lumberjack) and I was overall done with this place. I left my half empty beer on the bar and walking outside, telling armin that I was leaving before I left. I pulled up my hood against the rain, and waited patiently at the bus stop. A few minutes later, a bus pulled in and I hopped on, flashing my bus pass at the driver. I took a seat in the very back, across from some guy in a hoodie with his hood pulled up. I stared out the window and gently sighed.  
"No luck at the bar?" I turned around, mildly surprised to find that hoodie guy's hood was now pointed in my direction. I faced forward and closed my eyes a little.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said, fingering my ring.  
"That an engagement ring?" he asked, gesturing to my ring.   
"Yeah."  
"You guys still together?"  
"It's uh- it's complicated."  
"I would have to agree if you are going to a gay bar on a tuesday night." he laughed a little. "But I don't really see how something like that can be complicated."  
"Oh really?" I snapped back, mildly irritated.  
"Yeah. theres really only one question." He sat back, pulling out his phone and some earbuds. "Is it over for you?" He turned and tucked in his earbuds, going back to staring out the window.  
"Fuck off you fuckin' hoodie hobo." I mumbled as I turned away as well. I turned on my phone, my eyes flickering to the only event in my calendar.  
Levi's coming home  
I felt tears gather and I shook my head vigorously, stopping the tears. "No," I whispered, "It's not over for me." The bus came to a halt at my stop and I dashed off, running into my apartment building and practically shoving the button for my floor in the elevator through the wall. The elevator rose and I ran into my house, throwing my laptop open and grinning.  
"I'm gonna find you, you fucking asshole."  
***  
In the morning, I dragged myself out of my house after an all nighter of trying to find my annoyingly elusive boyfriend. I stumbled onto the sidewalk, slowly walking to the coffeeshop. Just around the corner, i saw my friend from the bus last night.  
"Oh hey hoodie hobo." I said as I walk past him.  
"Jesus Fucking Christ Almighty this kid is gonna kill me." I heard him mutter as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He walked in front of me and stood in my way.  
"Whaddaya-" My eyes widened and my brain froze as He pulled off his hood, revealing a somewhat disheveled and irritated Levi.  
"You are the single. most. oblivious. person. to. ever. walk the earth." he said as he leaned in and kissed me gently. "but I missed you." He kissed me again, and I unfroze, wrapping my arms around him. I touched his forehead with mine and sighed contentedly.  
"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I murmured.  
"I was going to by showing up at your door and kissing you dramatically but I was stopped by some old ass lady who lectured me about making you cry and then offered me lube." I laughed and hugged him tighter. "By the way, if you don't put that ring on your finger in the next six seconds I will personally kill you because I have waited six years to see it on you shitty brat." I released him and unlatched my necklace, quickly placing the ring on my finger. Levi grabbed my hand and pulled me close.  
"Marry me Eren."  
"Are you brain damaged?" I asked him, imitating him. "Of course."  
***  
Author's Note: Little tiny blip here this is Levi's POV  
***  
I woke up and stared at the roof of the hotel several hours before my alarm was supposed to even go off. I turned to the clock, and saw 2:36 AM flashing gently in my direction. Aside from my irritation of waking at the goddamn ass crack of dawn, I felt my lips curve into a small smile. Today, I could see Eren again. I hoped he hadn't moved, I wanted to surprise him in person. I had his number in my phone, but how unromantic is it to casually call him up after years of not seeing him? I let my thoughts wander as I got up and ran through my morning routine. Make the bed, take a shower, change into new clothes, brush my teeth. I frowned at the black hoodie I had chosen. It was mildly underwhelming for a "hey here's what I look like after years, a dirty hobo." I made a "tsk" sound at myself, and left a few hours later after I had lunch, catching the first bus that went to the city.  
***  
"I don't know if I love him or if I love Andy and they are both so hot I just can't choose!" the girl next to me rambled, and I was the closest I had ever been to tears since high school. The bus had been on the side of the road for 8 hours, waiting for the mechanic to arrive and fix the damn bus. It broke down not a mile from my stop, and I had been listening to this idiot babble about her goddamn love life for the entire time.  
"Oh but there's Dan too and he- Oh!" she exclaimed as the bus revved and the engine started. "The bus started!" The other patrons of the bus clapped and cheered, and finally, we drove down the road towards the city. I glanced at my watch, and sighed. It was 9 at night, and it would be 10 before I even arrived at Eren's house.  
When I finally did arrive, I got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, but was surprised when someone stopped the door. Upon further inspection, I realized it was Eren's neighbor. She wheeled her wheelchair into the elevator, and immediately began talking.   
"So you finally came back." I looked at her, mildly alarmed and surprised she knew who I was. "I'm glad for Eren. He had it hard when you left. There was a lot of crying, and he didn't appreciate my cookies anymore." I felt guilt hit me like a ton of bricks as she gazed at me, waiting for a response.  
"I won't leave again." I said at the doors opened, letting us out. She grabbed my hand and palmed me a small bottle that upon inspection, was lube. I deadpanned.  
"Good." She turned down the hallway, and, absorbed in my thoughts, I walked to Eren's door and knocked.   
Then I knocked again.  
And again.  
Then I felt my heart sink.  
Hes not here.  
I slowly left the building, heading back to the bus, and I didn't care where I went, I just wanted to get away.   
Which, as Eren walked onto the bus from outside the gay bar, proved to be rather difficult as I slammed my hood over my face. He walked back and sat across from me, staring out the window. I studied him, realizing his hair was longer, his face looked more... adult, and goddamn it, he had gotten taller. Then I was hit with the overwhelming need to say something, and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
"No luck at the bar?" he turned around and looked at me in surprised.  
I wanted to leap out the window of the bus and get run over because fucking christ, I am SO stupid.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." He said as he grabbed at the chain around his neck, and my breath hitched as I realized he was wearing the ring I left for him. It also amused me that I had made the right decision, putting it in the Keeping Up with the Kardashians box, where I knew he would find it.  
"That an engagement ring?" I asked, panicking.  
"Yeah." he mumbled, looking at his ring.  
"You guys still together?" I quizzed, and I knew that if there was an award for awkward questions, I would be a shoo in for first place.  
"It's uh-" I watched him paused as confusion clouded his face. "It's complicated."  
"I would have to agree if you are going to a gay bar on a tuesday night." nervously and awkwardly laughed a little. "But I don't really see how something like that can be complicated." I pressed. Eren was clearly growing tired of my interrogation because his next response was clipped and irritated.  
"Oh really?" I wasn't phased. he didn't know it was me and hell, I'll be damned if I didn't use that to my advantage.  
"Yeah. theres really only one question." I sat back and put in my earphones, leaving my music paused so he would think I couldn't hear him, but I would. "Is it over for you?" I anxiously awaited his response, but was chagrined when he muttered;  
"Fuck off you fuckin' hoodie hobo."   
That little asshole. I flicked on my music, and watched at Eren left the bus, and soon after, I left the bus as well, heading towards Trost Clinic. Luckily, I still had my keys and I slumped onto the couch in the waiting room and fell asleep quickly.  
***  
"Fuck I HATE wearing clothes two days in a row." I grumbled, heading out the door. I walked down the street, determined to find and as luck would have it, I saw those luminous green eyes walking towards me, and then right past me with a casual, "Hey hoodie hobo!" I sighed heavily as I grab the bridge of my nose.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Almighty this kid is gonna kill me." He paused when he heard me and I walked in front of him and stood in his way. I ignored his sounds of confusion as I pulled my hood off. I watched his eyes widen and heard him suck in a breath.'  
"You are the single. most. oblivious. person. to ever. walk the earth." I stated, pulling him by his jacket to me, and gently kissing him. I could care less if he was pissed but fuck it all, I was going to enjoy this. I pulled back and murmured "but I missed you" to him. I was glad when he immediately leaned into me and asked me where I had been, and I gave him the short summary of the events yesterday. I remembered the ring around his neck and I immediately reprimanded him.  
"By the way, if you don't put that ring on your finger in the next six seconds I will personally kill you because I have waited six years to see it on you shitty brat." Watching him fumble with the ring made me realize that it was an engagement ring that he had gotten without a real proposal, and immediately, I grabbed his hand, and looked deep into his surprised green eyes, and asked;  
"Will you marry me?"  
***  
Author's Note: Back to Eren! (^_^)  
***  
*A few months later*  
"I haven't been here since before your dad tried to kill me." Levi joked as he unlocked the door to his house. We both walked in and Levi immediately began complaining about how dirty it was.   
We were moving into his house, after many weeks of argument that ended in the fact that Levi didn't have neighbors who yelled at us everytime we banged for being too loud. I smiled at his complaints as I rubbed my thumb over my new wedding band. I remembered Mikasa crying at the small wedding and the old woman who lived next to us embarrassing me in front of my entire family by giving me a years supply of lube as a wedding gift. My dad didn't come, not even to try to kill us. The cops had caught up with him, and he was trying to lie low and stay out of prison.  
I was knocked out of my reverie by running into Levi's back. He immediately turned around and pushed me towards the entrance. "I forgot." he whispered to himself. "Actually, let's live in your apartment." he said, taking my hand and pulling me to the entry way.  
"What? No. Why?" I asked, confused. I let go of his hand and walked into the room he had pushed me out of, and I froze.  
There was an entire wall full of pictures of me. Hundreds of pictures. Pictures of me at school, sleeping, staring into space, smiling, frowning, studying, and even pictures of me from when we were having sex! I turned around and walked quickly towards the entrance, fumbling with my shoes. Levi rounded the corner after me and said "Eren?" I turned around and looked at him.  
"Youcan'tleavemewearemarriedthegovernmentsaysso." He rattled off quickly and I stared at him.  
"Ho-How did you even get those?!" I asked.  
"Most of them I took. Some of them I bought." he answered.  
"Why?!"  
"I like your face. I like it so much I married it." he smirked. I shook my head.  
"You," I said, walking over to him and putting my face inches from his, "are a freak." He looked unimpressed.  
"You just figured this out?"  
"What? No." He leaned in and kissed me.   
"I'm your freak." I smiled.  
"I know." I replied softly. Levi smiled, then his face became serious.  
"It's time to get dirty." I blushed and Levi took off down the hallway, and I sheepishly followed after.  
"Geeze Levi that was cheezy-" I said as I rounded the corner, only to see levi snapping on plastic gloves, face mask and bandana already on and equipped, with the cleaning spray under his arm. I started to laugh, and then I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard tears came out of the corners of my eyes, and only stopped when I saw a flash go off and a curse from Levi. I looked up to see him pressing buttons on his phone with an irritated look on his face.   
"God I hate you." I joked, and Levi looked at me,  
and waggled his eyebrows.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
>  Well, thats it! It's over and done, and now I only have a few things left to say.  
> 1) Happy Valentine's Day!  
> 2) I'm sorry I procrastinate so much.  
> 3) Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I am overwhelmed with the amount of support from all of you and it makes me so happy. This fic may be over, but keep an eye out for more! This is not the end of my fan fiction days! The next FF in the works is an alice in wonderland and Attack on Titan crossover, which promised to be just as good and twice as funny! To be honest, that one probably won't have smut in it but, hey, whatever.  
> 4) If you want to contact me my tumblr is flippingfabulous. Love you guys!   
>  -America-san
> 
> Editor's Note:   
>  Just like my senpai, I also would like to thank everyone for sticking with us through this, even during our super huge unannounced break. This has been so much fun to make and I'm glad you guys like it!   
> If you guys want to contact me you can find me on my crappy tumblr blog venomotaku88   
> Thank you all so much!!! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
